Duelo de Monstruos
by Madoca
Summary: "Apenas lo vio aquel día en Raijin, el monstruo se dio cuenta de que Izaya era peligroso. Pero, aun con lo hecho durante años, las riñas y manipulaciones, no lo creyó capaz de ir tan lejos… Se prometió que no alargaría el encuentro con el informante. Lo mataría, probablemente se despediría de Vorona, llamaría a Kasuka, y después se marcharía de Ikebukuro."
1. Capítulo 1

**Duelo de monstruos**

* * *

 **N. del A.** _¡Hola, hola! Ahora decidí probar escribir una historia corta u one-shot (en este caso, two-shot)._ _¡Espero que la disfruten…! ¡Saludos!_

 **P.D.:** _Un sueño que tuve y la canción_ Ketsuraku Automation _, de_ ONE OK ROCK _, me dieron la idea._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Monstruo de Ikebukuro**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

 **En Ikebukuro, durante una tarde de marzo.**

Erguido cuan alto era y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, Shizuo Heiwajima contempló a Vorona, pero su resolución no fue diferente que hacía unos cuantos días atrás. Tan centrado estaba en dar por concluida la reunión, que el hombre no se percató de que algunos citadinos reparaban en él y en su compañera. Tenía que reconocerlo: eran una pareja muy vistosa.

—¿Entiendes que debo hacerlo? Aun con todo lo que te he dicho.

—Estoy convencida de que puedo lograr que esa molestia muera. Si Shizuo-sempai da la orden de matarlo, lo haré a la brevedad —dijo Vorona, con un tono que sonó menos mecánico que otras veces.

Shizuo miró a la mujer directo a los ojos. No encontró más que determinación en ellos, pero decidió que no podía usarla de esa manera. No cuando había perdido a una de las primeras personas que logró durante años que se sintiera parte del mundo humano.

Shizuo rozó los dedos de Vorona con los suyos, pero prefirió poner su mano en el hombro de su kohai. La mujer se mantuvo quieta como una estatua. Únicamente pestañeó.

—Claro que puedes, pero no es tu batalla.

—Lo será cuando Shizuo-sempai decida que puedo involucrarme. Mataré al ser humano que le causa tantos problemas. Si me informa o no de su paradero, el trabajo estará listo antes de que termine el día —Shizuo encontró consuelo en la insistencia de la mujer, pero siguió sin cambiar de opinión.

—Sé que lo harías.

—Es el enemigo de Shizuo-sempai; yo, una asesina. Es lógico que me requiera en esta empresa.

—Sí, lo es. Él lo quiso así —conformé pasaba el tiempo, Shizuo esperó que la conversación se alargara. Al percatarse, apretó el puño izquierdo. No quería flanquear ni un poco.

—Es peligroso actuar por venganza, pero creo entender lo que dice.

Shizuo apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Vorona.

—Espérame en el Russia Sushi.

—¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Si esto sale "bien", iré a despedirme de ti.

—En mi opinión, podría hacerlo en este momento. Ahorría tiempo.

—Quiero verte más tarde —antes de que Vorona volviera a cuestionarlo, Shizuo se explicó—: no sé qué es matar a una persona, no tengo idea de qué podría sentir. No quería sacar el tema, pero quizá puedas ayudarme. Aunque dije que no pensaba involucrarte de ninguna manera. Lo siento por eso.

—Shizuo-sempai es mi mentor. Sus problemas son de mi interés. Así suelen funcionar las sociedades o asociaciones. No negare que me gusta matar sin más, pero si Shizuo-sempai no lo consiente, está bien. Lo esperaré en el Russia Sushi. Pero he de señalar que no es la mejor operación táctica.

—Gracias, Vorona. Me haces feliz.

—No lo está, ni un poco. Sus gestos lo delatan, lo mismo que su voz.

Shizuo rio con pesar. En vista de la naturaleza de su protegida, se atrevió a besar su frente.

—Confió en ti, pero prométeme que no harás nada que llame la atención. Si algo sale "mal" di la verdad, toda la verdad.

—Sí, como guste. Iré al Russia Sushi —dijo Vorona con aquel acento que Shizuo encontraba agradable o reconfortante, no sabría decir cuál opción era la correcta—, ¿a qué hora se reunirá conmigo?

—No lo sé.

Era cierto, Shizuo podía demorar minutos u horas.

—Entendido.

Tras decir aquello, Vorona hizo un amago de reverencia y se alejó. Unos jóvenes la miraron embobados pero se marcharon al trote cuando notaron a Shizuo. El hombre no se había percatado de su presencia.

El monstruo, la personificación de la violencia, se quedó en la intersección otros veinte minutos. Durante ese tiempo, fumó. Y, cuando pisó las colillas con la punta del zapato, siguió la dirección contraria a la que fue tomada por Vorona. Sin nadie a su lado, se sintió terriblemente solo pero, en igual medida, decidido. Más que cualquier otro día. Izaya le había dado un motivo para odiarlo.

Apenas lo vio aquel día en Raijin, el monstruo se dio cuenta de que Izaya era peligroso. Pero, aun con lo hecho durante años, las riñas y manipulaciones, no lo creyó capaz de ir tan lejos…

 _Lo tengo muy claro; siento odio. ¡Siento un odio indescriptible por ti!_

Se prometió que no alargaría el encuentro con el informante. Lo mataría, probablemente se despediría de Vorona, llamaría a Kasuka, y después se marcharía de Ikebukuro.

—Voy a matarte, Pulga. Voy a matarte por lo que le hiciste a Tom-san.

 _Debí matarte apenas te conocí._

 _¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!_

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

 **En Shinjuku, en el interior de un lujoso edificio.**

Namie suspiró cuando escuchó a Izaya teclear en más de un ordenador a la vez. Izaya mantenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se desenvolvía en el mundo virtual, deseando guiar a los demás y absorber la mayor cantidad de secretos que pudiera. Su secretaria no se molestó en echarle en cara su modo de actuar.

Le daba lo mismo. Y bien sabía que ella era muy capaz de hacer cosas moralmente peores por Seiji.

—Namie-san, ¿sabes de algo que pudiera interesarme?

Namie no se volvió al informante y siguió con la atención puesta en su propio ordenador.

—No. ¿Andas con poco trabajo? —dijo ella con aburrimiento.

—Podría decirse. Desde mi último trabajo no ha sucedido nada que resulte medianamente divertido —dijo Izaya mientras introducía en el campo de búsqueda "Yoshikawa". Después fue depurando la información que se ofrecía en el Internet hasta que llegó a conocer lo que verdaderamente le atañía.

El informante se puso de pie y prendió la televisión.

En la pantalla se mostraron a los conductores habituales de "News 666", Takuma y Tamiya. Pero sobre el tiroteo en el bar no se mencionó nada, salvo por una breve nota informativa que recorrió rápidamente el programa. En cambio se trató, una vez más, el tema del misterioso Jinete sin Cabeza.

Izaya se encogió de hombros con el control remoto en la mano.

—¿Ya te das cuenta? —le dijo a Namie—. No hay nada que pueda considerarse digno de mi atención. A lo que podría serlo, no se le ha dado la importancia que merece —dijo con desaprobación.

—Qué lástima —respondió Namie dándole apenas un vistazo al noticiario.

Izaya cambió rápidamente los canales hasta que se convenció de que tendría que salir a las calles para indagar más allá de la sala de chat.

Buscó su abrigo por el cuarto hasta que escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras.

— _Mmm. No pensé que vendría hasta Shinjuku. ¿Por qué nunca piensa antes de actuar?_

—¿Eh?

Namie no logró entender las palabras que susurró el informante y no le preguntó al respecto porque la llegada de Shizuo Heiwajima la dejó un tanto perpleja. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada.

—Ah, Shizu-chan, ¿no te bastó una llamada de atención por parte de la policía hace tiempo?

Namie hubiera querido decirle a su jefe que cerrara la boca o que al menos aguardara a que se hubiera retirado. ¿No se daba cuenta de la mirada que tenía el Monstruo de Ikebukuro?

—Izaya —dijo Shizuo sin poder ocultar su odio.

El informante arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres, monstruo? —preguntó al captar que Shizuo no tenía intenciones de "jugar" como siempre. Nunca antes se había aventurado a mostrarse en su departamento.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver? —gruñó Shizuo, aproximándose al sillón de la sala.

—No sé de qué me hablas…

Izaya no terminó la frase en la cual pensaba incluir un sutil insulto. En su lugar y por instinto se vio dando un salto hacia las escaleras. Namie gritó cuando estuvo a nada de ser aplastada por el sillón que Shizuo arrojó contra los ventanales.

Se dio una ruidosa lluvia de cristales, durante la cual Izaya miró a Shizuo con expresión calculadora.

Namie tenía la mano hecha un puño sobre el pecho.

Y Shizuo se quedó quieto asimilando lo que hizo y lo que pudo haber causado.

—¿Conoces a Minamoto? —insistió el monstruo entre jadeos.

En el rostro de Izaya se formó una mueca indescifrable. Notó que Shizuo lo miraba de manera extraña. Una mirada que parecía pedir por una excusa para que desistiera de su cacería. O puede que sólo estuviera pensándolo demasiado. El monstruo nunca formaría parte de sus adorados humanos.

El informante rio. Rio, rio y rio más fuerte a cada momento que pasaba.

—¡Vamos, Shizu-chan! ¡Necesito saber qué tan horrible eres!

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

 **Cerca de Rakuei Gym, en Ikebukuro.**

Mairu salió del gimnasio después de tener una conversación de temas muy dispares con su maestro de karate, Sharaku Eijirou. Los temas partieron de los movimientos físicos que correspondían a la disciplina y terminaron con el acoso sexual a las estudiantes. Cuando se reunió con su hermana, Mairu estaba resoplando.

—Y una vez más, el maestro me pone en una situación muy difícil, Kuru-nee. No sé qué tanto me agrada ese pervertido —las aletas de su nariz se dilataron—. A bien tuvo Akane-chan marcharse temprano —dijo aunque, por su voz animada, no parecía estar realmente molesta.

Se llevó la bolsa deportiva al hombro.

Kururi asintió.

—Reprochable (Son cuestionables sus intenciones).

Mairu no alargó aquella conversación.

—¡Ah, Kuru-nee! ¿Quieres ver una película? —exclamó con alegría—. Podemos ver nuevamente _Vampiro Ninja Saizou Carmilla: el resurgimiento_. ¡Sin duda será un clásico!

—Sí —dijo Kururi aunque habían visto la película demasiadas veces. Las suficientes como para ser capaces de quitar el audio y decir ellas los diálogos. O, más impresionante aun, para poder vendarse los ojos y dejar correr la película y acertar que escena estaba mostrándose en la pantalla.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡En marcha! —dijo Mairu, a punto de encaminarse a su departamento.

Cuando anduvieron un par de metros, les llegaron una ola de exclamaciones. Se mezclaron entre el gentío y frente a ellas, pasó una figura que corría tan rápido que las gemelas la vieron como un manchón negro. Pisándole los talones al "manchón" venía Shizuo Heiwajima.

—¿Aquel ha sido Iza-nii? —le preguntó Mairu a su hermana.

—Lio (Parece que está en problemas).

—Veamos si la libra, Kuru-nee. ¡Seguro que es divertido! —dijo Mairu dando brinquitos en torno a su gemela—, pero tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos perdernos el espectáculo.

—Triste (Sería muy lamentable).

Las gemelas no perdieron tiempo. Siguieron a su hermano y a su perseguidor.

—¡Izaaayaaa! —gritó Shizuo inclinándose para recoger algo del suelo.

Izaya abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviera asustado (quizá lo estuvo aunque fuera durante una fracción de segundo). A la distancia en que se encontraban, Mairu y Kururi no lograron discernir qué expresión puso su hermano mayor cuando Shizuo le arrojó aquello que tomó del suelo. El informante no lo esquivó; seguramente llevaba corriendo desde su departamento en Shinjuku.

—¡Iza-nii! —gritó Mairu cuando la tapa de una coladera impactó en el costado de su hermano, y lo arrastró varios metros del sitio dónde, momentos antes, estaba de pie.

—¿Nii-san está muerto? —susurró Kururi.

Aunque siempre elocuente y bromista, Mairu no supo qué decir. Tomó a Kururi por la muñeca y se acercaron a su hermano que seguía tendido sobre el piso, junto a la tapa de una coladera.

El guardaespaldas también se digirió al informante y las gemelas apresuraron el paso.

 _Nii-san…_

 _¿Ahora qué hiciste, Iza-nii…?_

 _¡Voy a matarte, Izaya-kun…!_

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Un par de horas antes, en la sala de chat.**

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _Kyo se ha unido al chat._

 _Mai se ha unido al chat._

Kyo [Desde hace días que no hay mucha actividad en este sitio. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No se supone que hoy en día todos los jóvenes buscamos desahogarnos con los extraños? ¿Acaso esa no es la razón por la cual todo padre considera nefasto el internet?]

Mai [Qué descortés. No todos aquí son jóvenes.]

Kyo [Ah, lo dices por Shoro-san. ¡Cierto, cierto! Tienes razón. Pero eso no soluciona lo que he dicho: ¿dónde está todo mundo? ¿Será que los antiguos miembros de esta sala de chat han decido que ya no les es más entretenida?]

Mai [El día de hoy será de preguntas.]

Kyo [Sí, creo que sí. De preguntas sin respuestas. ¡Yo tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que conocen sobre el incidente del bar "Yoshikawa"! Los rumores apuntan por qué hubo un tiroteo hace una semana o dos. ¡Pero nada! No hay gran cosa en el nefasto internet.]

Mai [¿Cuál es el interés?]

Kyo [¡Pues es evidente que satisfacer mi curiosidad! ¡Pero nadie se aparece para ayudar a esta pobre criatura! Ni siquiera Kanra está conectado. Estoy convencida de que algo sabe. Sabe de todo.]

Mai [Es un entrometido.]

Kyo [Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Pero si apareciera por aquí, sería un entrometido muy útil. Al parecer habrá que rendirse por este día. Mi corazón permanecerá inquieto y muy, muy curioso.]

Mai [Puedo aliviarte.]

Kyo [¿Pero qué cosas dices? Pervertida.]

Kyo [En fin, ¡buenas noches a todos! Recuerden: por muy terrible y enajenador que sea este medio virtual, hay que divertirse de vez en cuando.]

Kyo [¡Adiós!]

Mai [¡Excelente consejo!]

 _Kyo ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _Mai ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **4**

* * *

 **De regreso al momento actual, en alguna calle de Ikebukuro.**

Izaya sobrevoló la calle y se golpeó duramente contra el suelo. Gimió y soltó toces. El Monstruo de Ikebukuro siguió su avance, casi impasible. Sabía que Izaya no podía escapar. Se dio cuenta por el apretón que dio el informante con la mano sobre el costado, ejerciendo presión. Quizá para mitigar el dolor.

Aun así, Izaya rio estridentemente.

Shizuo tomó entre sus manos un poste de luz y lo alzó sobre su cabeza. Aunque cegado por la ira, se debatió por el instrumento que le permitiría asestar el golpe final. El hombre concluyó que un poste de luz era más pesado que una señal de tránsito.

De manera instintiva, el informante cerró los ojos y aguardó, expectante. Sin embargo, no tardó en notar que algo había frenado al monstruo. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó por unos momentos al ver que las gemelas Orihara habían llegado al sitio. Mairu se había puesto entre su hermano y Shizuo, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, en ademán protector.

En cambio, Kururi se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Izaya y le colocó las manos sobre el hombro. A su pesar, Izaya la miró por completo extrañado. Luego soltó una risilla que su hermana pensó era señal de nerviosismo y quizá de cierto alivio. Lo pensó así, aun cuando en general el rostro del informante daba muestras de calma. Kururi esperó que su hermano no estuviera equivocado.

Al cabo de un rato, Shizuo se recuperó de la impresión. No siguió avanzando, pero tampoco soltó el poste de luz. Su expresión no cambió.

—Háganse a un lado, esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

—¡Claro que tiene que ver, monstruo! —Izaya notó que una vena saltaba en la sien del otro. Nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado. Aunque recio a admitirlo en un principio, reconoció que lucía imponente. ¿Sería que de verdad el monstruo había encontrado el valor suficiente para saldar cuentas pendientes?

—Estás buscando matar a su hermano, ¿por qué un asunto así no concerniría a la familia?

—Cállate, Iza-nii —le espetó Mairu con firmeza.

—¡Joder! —rugió Shizuo. Resistió el impulsó de apartar a Mairu de un empujón. Y, aunque evitó mirar a los ojos a la otra hermana, sintió a la cólera bullir en su interior al notar que Izaya Orihara sonreía. Sonreía con una sonrisa gatuna. Era evidente que, muy en el fondo, Izaya no creía que fuera a morir ese día o cualquier otro, o al menos no a manos del monstruo más temido de Ikebukuro.

Mairu debió de haber visto algo en el rostro de Shizuo, porque no tardó en hablar.

—Shizuo-san, déjalo. Iza-nii es una terrible persona. Deberíamos dejar que lo mataras pero, al final del día, es nuestra familia. Si lo matas, es posible que nos sintamos mal por eso, aunque sea pasajero —abogó la joven. Kururi asintió por detrás de ella, pero con un movimiento suave.

Izaya frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, encontró preocupante aquel discurso. ¿Qué veían sus hermanas que él no? ¿Quién tendría la razón sobre el proceder del monstruo?

—Lo siento. Lo siento, Mairu, Kururi. No pienso dejar ir a ese bastardo de mierda. No les reprochare lo que puedan pensar de mí cuando termine. Oíste, Pulga, el día de hoy te aplastare.

Izaya captó enseguida que hubiera buscado una réplica si Shizuo le hubiera hablado a gritos, pero el tono serio que empleó el monstruo lo había dejado perplejo. Quiso levantarse, pero se vino abajo aun cuando Kururi le ofreció soporte.

—¿Shizuo-san? —dijo Mairu cuando el monstruo la hizo a un lado con rudeza. Mairu se volvió y se preparó para quitar del camino a Kururi—. ¡Kuru-nee!

 _¡Puedo permitirme perder a Iza-nii, pero nunca a Kuru-nee!_

Kururi se forzó a apartarse de su hermano. Izaya le mostró su rostro a Shizuo y éste gritó de manera horrible. Y siguió haciéndolo aun cuando lazos negros envolvieron sus muñecas. El monstruo maldijo más de una vez por no adelantarse a la intervención de sus amigos. En estos momentos, creyó sentir desprecio por ellos. ¿Qué derecho tenían para detenerlo?

—¡Suéltame, Celty! —demandó.

La dullahan tensó los amarres. Estaba segura de que Shizuo lograría librarse.

Izaya aceptó el brazo de Shinra y se puso de pie.

—Me agradan tus tiempos, Shinra. ¿Te avisó Namie-san?

—Ahora no, Orihara-kun —dijo su amigo, que leyó los temores de Celty. El informante calló ante el apremió de los recién llegados. Al parecer todos pensaban que Shizuo estaba decidido a matarlo. A juzgar por los gritos que daba el monstruo, cualquier posible espectador estaría de acuerdo.

—¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡VOY A MATARTE! —dijo Shizuo logrando dar unos cuantos pasos. Sintió al cemento tronar bajo su peso. Por detrás de él, Celty captó que el escándalo que se estaba armando pronto atraería la atención de los citadinos.

—Mairu-chan. Kururi-chan —las gemelas se giraron a Shinra y lo siguieron. Izaya se dejó conducir por el médico, dado que mantuvo sus ojos sobre Shizuo. No encontró nada que decirle, de modo que optó por escuchar los alaridos que seguía dando.

Celty estaba empezando a sentirse extenuada. Se las arregló para que el extremo de los lazos rodeara los edificios circundantes, de tal manera que ella pudiera colocarse frente a Shizuo.

La dullahan no soportaba verlo en ese estado que rayaba en la locura. A su consideración, Shizuo estaba llorando de la mejor manera en la que podía hacerlo. Escribió rápidamente en el PDA y esperó que Shizuo bajara la mirada. Sin embargo, el monstruo continuó forcejeando; ya tenía los pies hundidos en el suelo al menos un par de centímetros y el poste estaba a punto de quebrarse en dos, puesto que lo apretaba entre sus dedos con demasiada rabia.

Ante tal espectáculo, Celty se forzó a rodear el cuello y la cabeza del monstruo para obligarlo a leer lo que decía el PDA.

[Shizuo, cálmate. Hablemos de esto. Solo estamos tú y yo.]

[Puedo ayudarte si acaso Izaya hizo algo. Está con Shinra.]

Celty retrocedió cuando Shizuo logró que un lazo negro se dispersara.

[Por favor, Shizuo.]

—¡ÉL TIENE LA CULPA!

Celty ladeó la cabeza y se atrevió a poner su mano, desprovista del guante, sobre el pecho de Shizuo. Se mantuvo firme aun cuando Shizuo siguió aullando de dolor. Desde el instante en que arribó al lugar, en compañía de Shinra y pudo darle un vistazo a Shizuo, la dullahan entendió que eso era lo que embargaba y deformaba los rasgos de su amigo: mucho dolor.

—ÉL LO MATÓ. ¡ÉL LO MATÓ!

Celty seguiría insistiendo hasta calmar a su amigo. Shizuo no podía herirla. Ella era un monstruo al igual que él. Además, por sobre todas las cosas, Shizuo no sería capaz de causarle ningún daño.

[Te ayudare.]

[Te escucho.]

—Lo odio, Celty… Lo odio ahora más que nunca. ¡LO ODIO!

Celty entendió de qué manera Shizuo ligó al informante con las noticas que recientemente circulaban por todo Ikebukuro, en especial, entre los miembros de los Dollars.

[¡Shizuo! ¡Tu amigo tiene buenas posibilidades!]

[Puede vivir.]

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **5**

* * *

 **En alguna calle de Ikebukuro.**

Ante la carrera de cuatro personas que, en conjunto, resultaban muy llamativas, la gente se apartaba para abrirles camino y les miró con detenimiento. Aun en Ikebukuro, no todos los días se veía a un tío con bata blanca acompañado de gemelas además de una cuarta persona de aspecto lúgubre y con cara de estar haciendo demasiado esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie. De todos, era el que respiraba más trabajosamente.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Shinra, intentando que la gente que abarrotaba las calles no los entretuviera más de la cuenta. Agradeció que éstas tuvieran la misma intención (pues asociaron una pinta rara con intenciones sospechosas). Sin embargo, al doblar en una esquina, Shinra se detuvo y el resto le imitó

—¿Desde cuándo Shizu-chan tiene excusas para querer matarme? El imbécil me odia desde la escuela sin motivo aparente… —empezó a decir Izaya, recuperando el aliento.

 _Aunque lo admito; puede que hoy haya tenido alguna razón que, de saberla, aprobarían los demás._

Shinra sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pero Mairu y Kururi se quedaron mudas de asombro con las palabras que le dedicó a Izaya.

—Somos amigos. Pero si mi adorada Celty sufre de cualquier forma, yo mismo te matare, Orihara-kun.

Izaya le creyó y se lo hizo saber asintiendo. Kururi notó que su hermano se apoyó casi por completo en ella, pero éste no expresó su malestar de ningún otro modo, salvo por la respiración entrecortada.

Shinra se preguntó por cuál era el mejor sitio para dirigirse y, tan pronto como se decidió por el local de Simon, la camioneta de Kadota y compañía aparcó en una calle cercana.

Éste les habló a través de la ventana del lado de Togusa, quien se vio forzado a bajar el volumen de la radio. En aquellos momentos estaban anunciado la futura gira de la famosa actriz y cantante Ruri Hijiribe.

Shinra y los otros tres se aproximaron.

Kadota recorrió al grupo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—¿Podrías llevarnos a lo de Simon? —dijo Shinra, al tiempo que oyó los aullidos de Shizuo—. Te lo explicare todo en el camino.

 _Si alguien puede proteger a Izaya de Shizuo es Simon._

Izaya hubiera querido protestar pero el costado seguía palpitándole y no dudaba de que terminaría por desmayarse. Empezaba a reconocer que Shizuo había querido matarlo. Y, claro, también a hacerse a la idea de que, durante los próximos minutos, debería soportar el parloteo de Erika y Walker.

El informante suspiró y subió a la camioneta. Para suerte suya, Erika no comentó nada durante el trayecto pues prefirió guardarse su opinión para Walker. En tanto, Izaya llegó a la resolución de que las acciones de Shizuo estaban llevando las cosas a un rumbo interesante y placentero.

Cometió el error de permitir aquel "escenario".

A través del espejo retrovisor, Kadota reparó en la mueca de Izaya.

 **-o-O-o-**

Cuando llegaron al Russia Sushi, y pese a que el local había cerrado hacia un par de horas, fueron recibidos por Simon que no cuestionó la inesperada visita —"inesperada" al menos por toda aquella cuadrilla junta—. Kadota y su banda también entraron, siguiendo a las gemelas quienes a su vez caminaban viendo la espalda de su hermano y de Shinra.

A la par que entraban al centro de la estancia, Simon los saludó repitiendo el nombre de cada uno de sus ocasionales clientes. Ninguno de los cuales esperó encontrarse con Vorona.

La mujer no cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero Izaya entendió que ella había querido ver a Shizuo y no a él. Al reparar en que Vorona lucía su traje de motorista, Izaya aventuró que la joven había querido alistarse para secundar a Shizuo. El informante consideró escabullirse y usar como escudo a la congregación que se había formado en el restaurante, pero fue muy tarde cuando se planteó aquello.

Vorona se adelantó a su intento de escape.

—Voy a procurar el bienestar físico y mental de mi sempai y la mejor manera de hacerlo es matando al ser humano Orihara. Por ese motivo y también porque sé que Shizuo-sempai no es capaz de matar a nadie —mientras Vorona decía aquello, se acercó a la barra dónde descansaban varios cuchillos de cocina. Eligió uno particularmente grande y luego calculó el ángulo con el que debía lanzarlo para acertar en el blanco.

—Mi trabajo es ayudarlo —añadió.

La mujer se arriesgó a decir lo que planeaba porque no pensaba fallar.

 _Quizá lo que me invade también es tristeza_ , pensó segundos antes de arrojar el cuchillo.

Una serie de movimientos coordinados evitaron que el arma impactara en el cuerpo del informante (aunque eso no impidió que se diera un severo golpe). Al tiempo que Mairu le propinó un codazo a la asesina, Kadota empujó con brusquedad a Izaya hacia la parte de atrás. Simon tomó el cuchillo al vuelo y no pareció importarle el cortarse profundamente la palma de la mano. Lo volvió a dejar sobre la barra.

Kururi cerró los ojos cuando captó un desagradable sonido, pero no logró identificar el origen. No en ese momento. Mientras Simon empezó a razonar con Vorona, el médico clandestino se acercó adónde había caído Izaya, quien estaba sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la orilla de una mesa.

El informante dio muestras de encontrarse desorientado.

—Eh, Orihara-kun, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Qué tan fuerte te golpeaste?

Izaya se desembarazó de su amigo, pero no tardó en darse de bruces contra el piso.

—Quítate, Shinra. Estoy bien —protestó el informante, apoyándose en sus cuatro miembros. A él llegó la discusión que mantenían Simon y Vorona. También creyó escuchar a Erika susurrar algo y en el mismo tono se dio la respuesta de Walker. Al igual que Togusa (quien más bien parecía luchar por no gritar), las gemelas permanecieron en medio de aquel barullo, sin saber a dónde dirigirse o si debían intervenir.

Izaya vio que Kururi señalaba con el dedo a algún punto por detrás de él, pero no quiso ver de qué se trataba. Lo que hubiera preferido era que el olor del sushi no resultara tan intenso.

—¿Está bien? —dijo Kadota al acercarse. Miró alternadamente a la asesina e Izaya.

—Necesito examinarlo. Creo que Shizuo le dio de lleno un golpe. Quizá tenga una hemorragia.

—Llévalo al cuarto de arriba —intervino Dennis. Después se unió a Simon.

Izaya notó que su visón empezaba a nublarse. A sabiendas de que no tardaría en desplomarse hizo el intento de buscar su teléfono, pero terminó por dejarse caer encima de Shinra. A su lado, Kadota miró anonado la manera en la que Izaya se aferró a los brazos del médico, para luego sumirse en la inconciencia.

Shinra le pasó la mano por los cabellos en un gesto involuntario.

—Ayúdame —le pidió a Kadota con disimulado apremio.

Kadota obedeció. Levantó a Izaya y subió por las escaleras, seguido de Shinra. En el interior del local seguían los compañeros de Kadota y las gemelas. A una señal de Shinra, Mairu y Kururi se aproximaron.

—Mientras atiendo a Izaya, nos pondremos al tanto.

—¿Qué necesitas saber? Iza-nii es un imbécil.

—Sí, un imbécil en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero, ¿no acaso trataron de evitar que fuera asesinado? Síganme. La noche será larga y Orihara-kun requiere de sus hermanas. Luego pueden reñirlo.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **6**

* * *

 **En alguna calle de Ikebukuro.**

Habiendo mermado la mayor parte de la ira, Shizuo se dejó caer de rodillas. Era la viva imagen del hombre derrotado; con los hombros hundidos y la barbilla a poca distancia del pecho, se quedó quieto.

De alguna manera había sido capaz de verse a sí mismo. Se vio luchando y portándose como un monstruo. La vergüenza de saberse uno fue lo que terminó por hacerlo recuperar la compostura. Además, la presencia o ausencia de Izaya era equivalente a un interruptor de luz. Era el prendido y apagado de su ira, o eso le había dicho alguna vez Tanaka Tom (en el momento oportuno).

Celty se arrodillo frente a él, a sabiendas de que Shizuo no le daría nuevos sustos. Sin que su amigo se diera cuenta, Celty empezó a formar un muro de neblina a sus alrededores. Lo alzó a una altura considerable. A una altura que le brindó la seguridad de que nadie podría verlos y molestar.

—No lo soporto más, Celty —le confió Shizuo—, quizá seamos unos monstruos, pero si yo logro protegerlos de él matándolo, ¿no me volvería humano? —dijo Shizuo con un dejo de esperanza—. Nadie está a salvo con él haciendo lo que su retorcida mente le dice. No puedo dejar que eso siga ocurriendo. Aun sí debo convertirme en un asesino. Ya he permitido que _muera_ alguien importante para mí…

Celty se apresuró a escribir la respuesta en el PDA. Decidió desviar ligeramente la conversación de ese último punto. Era preferible que llegaran a él de manera lenta.

[Cuéntame, Shizuo. ¿Qué sucedió?]

El hombre tuvo que recordarse que sólo Celty estaba con él. Empezó a contar lo que sabía y, a cada frase que daba, bajaba el tono de voz, hasta que resultó difícil distinguir sus palabras.

—Estábamos trabajando los tres: Tom-san, Vorona y yo. Era un día cualquiera. Teníamos asignado cobrar las deudas a todo inquilino de un barrio de mala muerte. Pero no es como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados —dijo Shizuo como si quisiera justificar que ninguno era responsable, o puede que tratara de alejar la culpa. Celty no podía decidirse por una u otra opción pero no interrumpió.

Colocó su mano en el hombro de Shizuo, queriendo darle ánimos para continuar.

—¡No sé cómo pasó! —dijo Shizuo sin poder evitar mostrar un tono desesperado o incrédulo—. Yo fui tras unos tíos que quisieron fugarse. Creo que Vorona me siguió (aunque siempre le digo que se quedé con Tom-san). Cuando regresé, él sólo estaba ahí tendido. Antes creí escuchar cómo se rompían sus huesos. Conozco ese sonido muy bien —Shizuo omitió los detalles del mal recuerdo y lo apartó de sus pensamientos—. Vorona logró saber que no habían sido los tipos a los que íbamos a intimidar, fueron otros. Alguien los contrató. Y creo saber su nombre.

[¿Es miembro de alguna pandilla?]

La dullahan no hubiera encontrado extraño que algún joven pandillero hubiera querido demostrar su valía desafiando a Shizuo, aunque eso atentara contra su vida. También pensó que quizá alguien cobró venganza si acaso se había visto forzado a pagar algún adeudo.

—No. Estuve sonsacando información por ahí —dijo Shizuo con rapidez pues no buscaba que Celty le reprochara aquel comportamiento—, supe el nombre del cabecilla. Pero no he dado con él. No todavía.

[¿Quién?]

Shizuo se mostró contrariado al instante de leer lo escrito en la pantalla del PDA. ¡No permitiría que alguien más se metiera en problemas! Él era un monstruo que podía arreglárselas solo. Y, por otro lado, no consideró justo subestimar a Celty. No supo la razón por la cuál concluyó que no era apropiado ocultar el "nombre" de quien sería su presa. Él e Izaya. Eran dos personas cortadas por la misma tijera.

—Hisame Minamoto —dijo al fin.

Celty ladeó la cabeza. El nombre no le sonaba en lo absoluto, pero decidió no mencionárselo a Shizuo. Siendo honesta consigo misma, la dullahan no se creyó capaz de contener a Shizuo una segunda vez.

—Supe… me dijeron que había conocido a _Izaya_ —aclaró Shizuo—. Y hace rato, cuando fui a Shinjuku, el bastardo no trató de negar su conexión con el sujeto —Shizuo no prosiguió pero Celty adivinó lo mucho que su amigo se estaba reprochando. Shizuo adoptó una expresión extraña al darse cuenta del muro de neblina que los rodeaba. Sin duda, malinterpretó el propósito del mismo.

La dullahan no sacó a Shizuo de su error, sino que optó por reducir la distancia entre ambos.

Shizuo guardó silencio cuando Celty lo estrechó con ambos brazos. No duró mucho el abrazo, pero le bastó para soltar un prolongado suspiró y ceder, temporalmente en cualquier caso.

[No eres ningún monstruo. Y serlo tampoco sería malo.]

Shizuo sonrió con amargura.

Celty le tendió la mano a Shizuo. Aunque la sintió fría, Shizuo encontró agradable aquel tacto. Deseó que el apretón de la dullahan se mantuviera durante más tiempo. Al menos hasta que supiera que no iría a dar caza a la Pulga. Sólo de pensar aquel nombre y visualizar a su dueño hizo que rechinara los dientes.

[Ven, te llevare con tu hermano.]

El guardaespaldas alzó la cabeza ante la oferta. Iba a negarse, pero la dullahan no se lo permitió.

[Te sentirás mejor hablando con él. Ven, usaremos a Shooter.]

—Kasuka no necesita que lo moleste con algo como esto. La Pul… —Shizuo respiró hondamente y se frotó por detrás del cuello—, ese infeliz no vale la pena. Debo… Creo que le debo una disculpa a Mairu y a Kururi —Shizuo permaneció en silencio y luego habló en voz suave—. Perdón, Celty.

 _Tengo que llamar a Vorona._

Celty negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido. Tuvo la certeza de que Shinra podría lidiar con Izaya, aunque ella no pensaba pasar por alto el daño que éste le había causado a Shizuo.

Disipó el muro de neblina que había construido.

 _Se lo dije alguna vez a Shinra: "lograremos escapar juntos de las garras de Izaya". Ahora yo prometo hacer lo mismo por ti, Shizuo_ , se dijo Celty una y otra vez.

 _Si existe realmente Hisame Minamoto, entonces lo encontrare._

La dullahan se repitió aquel mantra hasta que logró calmar su corazón y después Shizuo y ella se alejaron, junto con Shooter. Sin embargo, aunque por esta noche Celty había logrado que Shizuo renunciara a su "objetivo", el guardaespaldas de Tom creyó que no tardaría en decepcionar a todo aquel que lo invitó a formar parte del mundo humano.

Aun así, Shizuo soltó una risilla cuando Celty le planteó la posibilidad de ir a Shinjuku para arrojarle sobre la cabeza un barril de sangre a Orihara Izaya.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **7**

* * *

 **En el interior del Russia Sushi.**

La calidez de la habitación alertó a Izaya de que el día había llegado. Permaneció sentando en el futón antes de llevarse los dedos al nacimiento del cabello y luego a la nuca. Ahogó un quejido cuando sintió la puntada dada por Shinra, pero la impresión no le duró mucho. Al notar el aplastante silencio, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Rozó su costado vendado de tal modo que sería capaz de sobreponerse a las punzadas de dolor.

Se desperezó por completo y luego se preparó para encontrar una salida.

Tras visualizar en su cabeza el Russia Sushi, a tientas alcanzó la ventana y, confiando en que lograría caer con gracia pese al malestar general que sentía, el informante se acomodó en el borde y saltó al callejón.

Cayó limpiamente, pero se detuvo al sentirse mareado, pero enseguida usó de guía la pared y se apresuró a marcharse del restaurante. Pasó junto a la moto de Vorona (o eso creyó) pero su dueña no se hizo presente.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el informante se forzó a reconocer a cualquier conocido pues requería utilizar un móvil que no fuera el suyo. Izaya preguntó por la hora a una joven que llevaba al cuello un cartel de "objetos" perdidos y se dio cuenta de que podría adelantarse a la entrada de los alumnos de la Academia Raira.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar, prestó especial atención a captar todo susurro que concerniera a Shizuo Heiwajima o, incluso, al Jinete sin Cabeza. Pero, al no poder enterarse de gran cosa, decidió que más tarde y con ayuda de Namie, utilizaría sus recursos como informante para conocer cómo había resultado el asunto.

Sonrió cuando alcanzó a distinguir a dos estudiantes que ocasionalmente lograban entretenerlo. Confirmó sus identidades cuando los tuvo enfrente.

Se acercó, al tiempo que confiaba en la baja posibilidad de toparse con el monstruo.

—Ah, Ryuugamine-kun, Anri-chan —saludó Izaya y adoptó una postura de andar muy llamativa. Podría considerarse graciosa. Escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y empezó a extender los bajos.

—¿Orihara-san? —preguntó el joven con desconcierto. Anri Sonohara no dijo nada.

—Creo que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos — _al menos en lo que respecta al mundo real._

—S-sí, así es, Orihara-san —dijo Mikado.

—Escucha, Ryuugamine-kun —empezó a decir Izaya, como si disfrutara enormemente de pronunciar semejante nombre—, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de prestarme tu móvil?

Mikado pareció ponerse aún más nervioso por la manera en la que empezó a rebuscar con torpeza en el interior de su mochila. Izaya mantuvo una expresión divertida y no la relajó ni un poco, pese a que Anri lo miraba con detenimiento. Los jóvenes esperaban que, como solía suceder, Izaya se llevara a un rincón a Mikado con el fin de brindarle sanos consejos.

—Ten, Orihara-san —dijo Mikado cuando logró encontrar el móvil. Se lo tendió a Izaya, pero éste negó con la mano.

—No quisiera causarle ningún perjuicio, ¿qué te parece si marcas tú? —dijo, esperando que Mikado aun recordara lo que hizo para hacer rabiar a un trio de jóvenes.

—Seguro. ¿Cuál es el número?

Izaya le cantó el número y luego se apartó para atender la llamada.

 _¿Será que cometí un error? Conozco muy bien la posición de las diferentes teclas. Estúpido monstruo… Con lo que me gustaría charlar con este par de piezas._

Mikado no se volvió al joven, pero pensó que no resultaba una mala persona como la mayoría en Ikebukuro afirmaba, en especial Kida Masaomi. Algún día le preguntaría por sus razones.

—Gracias, toma —dijo Izaya al cabo de un rato.

—Sí…

—Antes de irme, quisiera preguntar si has escuchado _algo_ sobre Shizuo Heiwajima.

Mikado negó con la cabeza y se giró a su compañera, en caso de que ella supiera sobre el hombre.

Anri imitó a Mikado e Izaya ocultó la decepción con sutileza.

—Ya veo. Pues nos vemos —dijo Izaya antes de encaminarse al lugar acordado para el encuentro.

Cuando el informante se perdió de vista, Mikado se adentró en la academia. Durante las clases se daría a la tarea de preguntar en el sitio de los Dollars sobre el Monstruo de Ikebukuro e indagar a fondo acerca del ataque a Tanaka Tom, el cual aconteció una semana atrás. _También sería útil saber si todo eso tiene conexión con Yoshikawa_ , se dijo cuándo la primera lección estaba llegando a su término.

 **-o-O-o-**

Sin prisa alguna, Namie Yagiri se encontró con el informante. Oculto, éste le esperaba apoyado en una pared de ladrillo y parecía contemplar el desfile de personas que transitaba frente a él.

Namie no se anunció en voz alta pues esperaba que el informante ya la hubiera visto desde que cruzó la calle. Además, consideró que el zapateo que daba era muy notorio. Aun así, Izaya solo la saludó cuando estuvieron separados por un palmo de distancia.

—Namie-san —dijo, sin apartar la vista de algún tercero—, creo que tengo que considerar aumentarte el salario. Fuiste tú quien alertó a Shinra y a la transportista, ¿cierto?

—Eso no es ningún misterio —replicó ella, con un dejo de fastidio—, ¿por qué no regresaste al departamento anoche? Esperaba que al menos me dijeras que no tendría que solicitar trabajo en otro lado. Uno nunca sabe cuándo la vas a contar.

—Oh, tú siempre tan encantadora… —Izaya se detuvo a media frase.

—¿Izaya? —dijo Namie, al ver a su jefe arrodillarse. Izaya no comentó nada hasta que logró sentarse.

—Eh, Namie-san, necesito que realices un encargo.

—Si me dices a que hospital quieres ir, puedo arreglarlo.

—No se trata de algo como eso. Ya te disté cuenta del porqué debí usar el teléfono de Mikado Ryuugamine. Anda, sé la cínica de siempre y concreta un encuentro con el Awakusu. Dentro de tres días me parece excelente. Será tiempo suficiente para saber si el daño es o no permanente.

—Prefiero que me consideres indiferente —dijo Namie poniendo de pie al informante—, me da la impresión de que vas a vomitar —comentó.

—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por no hacerlo. Eh, ¿tu experiencia laboral no te permite saber de algo que ayude? —Namie no supo que tan despreocupado estaba en verdad Izaya.

—Mi sugerencia es que vayas con Kishitani. Si algo puede hacerse, él te lo dirá.

—Puede que sí. Pero es importante que sepa cómo fluyen los negocios de Hisame Minamoto. Por lo visto no ha permanecido en las sombras. Incluso el bruto de Shizu-chan dio con su nombre. Un nombre que nunca te haría pensar que el sujeto es italiano. Eso inferí debido a su acento marcado.

—¿Y eso qué importancia puede tener? —preguntó Namie aunque la respuesta no le importaba en absoluto. Se miró un mechón de cabello.

 _Tus prioridades son preocupantes_ , _Izaya._

—Ese hombre es el centro del huracán (si bien el monstruo causa destrozos a un grado equivalente). Lo qué me habría ahorrado de no haber aceptado aquel encargo —se quejó Izaya. Se llevó una mano al rostro y luego volvió a encarar a su secretaria—, no podemos usar el departamento. No ahora que pueden estar tras de mí y, por supuesto, por todo el desastre que causó Shizu-chan —explicó.

—No es necesario que lo sigas llamando de ese modo. Di lo que quieras, pero está muy claro que deseas un mano a mano. No me creo que dejes pasar "esto" por alto.

La mujer señaló el rostro de su jefe.

—Aunque predecible, Namie-san, pienso reconocer tus agallas.

 **[ ... ]**

* * *

 **8**

* * *

 **Sala de chat.**

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _Saika se ha unido al chat._

Saika [Buenas noches.]

Saika [Me disculpo por contestar hasta ahora.]

Saika [Sobre Yoshikawa, creo que no deberían acercarse al lugar.]

Saika [No sé mucho al respecto.]

Saika [Creo que me retiro por hoy.]

Saika [Adiós.]

 _Saika ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **9**

* * *

 **Tres días después, en el interior de un edificio abandonado.**

Con las piernas cruzadas en actitud relajada, Izaya estaba sentado en un sillón mullido. A un lado y de pie, se encontraba Namie. Al pensar que luciría nerviosa con los brazos enlazados frente al pecho, optó por extenderlos y apoyar las palmas en el respaldo del sillón. Se daba cuenta de que Izaya agradecería el gesto, pues sabría que estaba junto a él, en todo momento. A Shiki, quien igualmente permanecía sentado en un sillón, también le llamó la atención la presencia de la mujer pues el informante nunca acudía acompañado a ningún encuentro, ya fuera que lo planeara el propio Izaya, él o cualquier otro miembro del Awakusu.

Namie escudriñó a Shiki y poco fue lo que supo de sus gestos. Su voz también le sonó demasiado inexpresiva.

—Orihara-san, es una descortesía señalarlo, pero, ¿no le parece innecesario que su secretaria nos honre con su visita? —dijo con tono uniforme—. Le convendría esperar afuera.

—Ella se queda aquí —declaró Izaya.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

Shiki no se desconcertó por la orden, pero no apartó su atención de cada movimiento que hacía el informante. Namie consideró que Izaya había dado a entender más de lo que esperaba.

—Es el consejo de un empleado, pero te sugiero que llames a un _notario._ Tengo mucho que decir. Cada miembro del Awakusu quedará en deuda conmigo.

—Orihara-san, yo le digo que cuide esa lengua si no quiere perderla —por la voz plana que tenía, sus palabras no resultaron intimidantes.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo Izaya dispuesto a pasar por alto la advertencia—, voy a contarte varios secretos. Algunos los guardé durante años. De hecho, sé que los encontrarás muy valiosos, Shiki-san. Me arriesgaré a ser el que hable primero y luego podemos fijar el precio por la información.

—Este cambio de rutina —dijo Shiki al tiempo que buscaba un cigarro—, ¿se debe a lo hecho por Heiwajima Shizuo? —el ejecutivo no apartó su mirada de Izaya, de modo que pudo apreciar la mueca que éste apenas fue capaz de ocultar.

—Ah, Shiki-san, no sabía si aquel rumor llegaría a tus oídos. Al final aquel evento fue como todas las carreras que el monstruo me obliga a tener.

—Humm. ¿Nada más qué decir? —Shiki soltó una bocanada de humo.

—No —fue categórico. Los empleados de Shiki parecieron sorprendidos por el descaro del informante.

—Muy bien. Pues continúe y perdone el desvío.

Izaya empezó a revelar una gran cantidad de datos que Shiki no había llegado a sospechar siquiera. Como había dicho el informante, tuvo que pedir que alguien empezara a tomar notas de aquel discurso que, sin duda, era lo suficientemente escandaloso como para que los guardaespaldas de Shiki temieran por su propia seguridad. No tenían razones para enterarse de lo que Izaya Orihara sabía de buena mano. Aventuraron porque sus jefes encontrarían creativas maneras de hacerles jurar que no dirían nada.

Pese a su carácter "seco", Shiki no tardó en dar muestras de interés. En cambio, Namie agradeció que, dada su posición en el cuarto, ella no era capaz de observar la manera en la que Izaya avistaba a los demás. Cosa que seguramente le estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo considerable.

Al cabo de tres horas, Izaya dio por terminado lo que todos llamaron un peligroso monólogo.

—Está bien, señor informante. Ha sido muy útil, ahora cuénteme, ¿qué quiere a cambio?

—Una ruta para irme de aquí. Un salvoconducto, entre otras cosas que sabrás dentro de poco. ¿Te resulta extraño? No puedo asegurarlo. Dime, Namie-san, ¿qué mueca tiene Shiki-san? —Namie no contestó. Aunque se mantuvo prudente por el bien propio, no ignoró la risa nerviosa del informante. Ahora no solo debía asumir el papel de niñera sino el trabajo que un perro podría realizar con varios años de entrenamiento.

—Orihara-san, no me gusta ponerlo de esta manera, pero, ¿no está jugando con fuego?

—Yo soy dispensable, pero lo que te he dado puede hundir a más de un grupo competidor. Espero que a mi regreso hayas logrado comértelos. El precio que pongo por esa eventualidad me parece muy justo.

—Cualquiera diría que estas desahuciado.

—Oh, por el contrario, Shiki-san. ¡Nunca antes me había sentido con tanta energía! Tengo la suficiente como para acabar con uno que otro monstruo.

Shiki percibió que los hombres tras de sí deseaban cuchichear entre ellos.

Como si fuera capaz de escuchar las mudas advertencias de Namie, el informante decidió dar por concluida la reunión. Por orden de su jefe, Namie le extendió una hoja de papel con los "requerimientos a cumplir" por la ayuda ofrecida, además del número telefónico que debían usar para comunicarse.

Shiki asintió con la cabeza y, por atención a Izaya, se despidió:

—Considérelo hecho, Orihara-san. Me comunicare con usted más tarde. Quizá sea posible que continúe trabajando para nosotros.

Namie pensó que Izaya había logrado impresionar al hombre.

—Shiki-san no suele dedicar cumplidos a nadie. Debería sentirme nostálgico.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Shiki excusó a Namie. Tan pronto como lo hizo, la mujer colocó su brazo en torno al de Izaya y luego dejaron atrás a Shiki y a sus hombres.

—Eh, jefe, acerca d-de hoy…

—A callar. Comuníquenme con Akabayashi. Hay trabajo que hacer —antes de levantarse de su asiento, Shiki se giró a sus guardaespaldas como si evaluara la posibilidad de encargarse de ellos.

Mientras desalojaban el edificio con discreción, Shiki se recordó que debía mandar que investigaran por el papel que, seguramente, jugó el informante en el atentado de cierto _grupo competidor._ Bien sabía que trabajar con Izaya Orihara siempre le suponía más de un inconveniente.

El informante era incapaz de jugar para sólo un bando. El saber que Izaya conoció sobre el origen del evento en Yoshikawa no hacía más que poner en duda su "lealtad".

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **10**

* * *

 **Horas más tarde, en alguna cafetería desconocida.**

—¿Qué necesitas, Namie-san? —preguntó Mairu, mientras se deslizaba por el gabinete. Kururi se acomodó junto a ella—. ¿Quieres que espiemos a Seiji otra vez? —la idea se le antojaba divertida. Prometedora.

Namie pareció perderse en sus ensoñaciones durante unos instantes. Kururi vio que se formó rubor en las mejillas de la mujer. Con incomodidad, apartó la mirada y, al hacerlo, se percató de que varios clientes también encontraban a la mujer intimidante a la par de _curiosa_.

—No, pero puede suceder que las requiera en algún momento. Seiji…

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Namie-san? —insistió Mairu con amabilidad.

—He venido en nombre de su hermano.

Kururi recobró el interés, pero Mairu se mostró poco confiada. Empezó a jugar con el tenedor.

—Cuando nos enteramos de que Iza-nii logró escaparse, no apostamos porque iría a verte de inmediato. Era mejor que se marchara de Ikebukuro, en caso de que Shizuo-san vaya tras él.

Las gemelas habían cavilado los tres días anteriores sobre el motivo que impulsó a Shizuo a comportarse como lo hizo, pero no llegaron a dar con algo en concreto. Sólo tenían conjeturas y nada más.

—Precisamente —dijo Namie dándole un sorbo a su café—, justo hará lo que dices. Se irá de Ikebukuro, pero al parecer requiere que lo acompañen ustedes dos.

—Intriga (¿Nii-san en verdad dijo algo como eso?)

—Sí, me dijo que era mejor que yo tratara de convencerlas. Aunque presiento que es inútil —dijo Namie dándose cuenta de la expresión contrariada de Mairu.

—Iza-nii nunca permite que sepamos de sus asuntos —apuntó la gemela—, ¿qué cambió?

—Quizá puedas saberlo si te reúnes con él. De momento yo sólo soy la mensajera.

—Namie-san, ¿qué harás tú?

—Izaya sigue siendo mi jefe. Si el lugar de trabajo cambia, no tengo razones por las cuales quejarme. Además, mi salario se ha incrementado considerablemente —confió la mujer, como si revelar aquel detalle pudiera hacer entender a las gemelas que algo importante se traía entre manos el informante.

—Supongamos que nos interesa, ¿qué más tienes que decir? —preguntó Mairu aun afable.

—No me dijo gran cosa. Me dijo "busca a ese par y plantéales la posibilidad de trabajar para mí" o algo por el estilo.

—Mmm —la gemela menor dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa—, sospecho que sabes más de lo que dices, Namie-san. ¿O qué piensas tú, Kuru-nee?

—Igual (Pienso lo mismo).

—No voy a esforzarme en convencerlas. No creo que Izaya merezca su ayuda o la de cualquier otro. Pasar el mensaje es una de mis tareas. Entonces, la respuesta es "no". ¿O quieren hablar ustedes con él? Si ese fuera el caso, tendría que darles el número telefónico que usa recientemente.

—Poniéndolo en otras palabras, Iza-nii está huyendo.

—No le gustó cuando lo señalé, pero sí. Sería correcto. Pero considerando que el plan es regresar puede que se trate de otra cosa. Creo que mencionó algo como preparación, sí, así lo llamó.

—Vaya, al parecer Iza-nii está resentido. En cualquier caso, no se ha portado de un modo que haga querer ayudarlo. Claro, sí "ayudar" es acertado —Mairu chasqueó la lengua—, pero, si regresas a Ikebukuro, Namie-san, no dudes en buscarnos. Seguramente podremos averiguar mucho sobre Seiji o también de cualquier otro interés que pudieras tener.

—Gracias, no olvidare eso —dijo Namie, terminándose el café—, pero mi único interés siempre ha sido y será Seiji. El resto es poco interesante y sin valor alguno si se le compara con mi Seiji.

Namie no pareció darle mucha importancia al hecho de no poder reprimir aquella fijación por su hermano. En tanto, Mairu y Kururi se hicieron a la idea de que Namie e Izaya eran ciertamente compatibles, y no por contadas razones. De otro modo, resultaría imposible que hubieran logrado convivir durante el tiempo en que lo hicieron. Además, les daba curiosidad el trato que seguramente pactaron entre ellos.

¿Qué pudo Izaya haberle ofrecido a la mujer para que ella accediera a poner una mayor distancia entre su persona y su amado hermano menor?

 **-o-O-o-**

Cuando las gemelas Orihara se alejaron de la cafería un par de cuadras, el móvil de Mairu timbró y la gemela contestó sin detenerse a reconocer el número. Cuando supo quién lo marcó, le pidió a Kururi que se detuviera. Activó el altavoz.

— _No estoy equivocado al pensar que Namie-san no puso el menor esfuerzo, ¿cierto?_

—No te escuchas muy bien, Iza-nii. ¿Vas a morirte?

— _Eres cruel, Mairu._ _No, todavía pienso seguir activo._

—Oh, entiendo. Y, por otro lado, eso de ser cruel ¿me lo espetas tú? No seas hipócrita, Iza-nii —dijo Mairu en tono juguetón.

— _¡Ah, Mairu! ¡Pero si tú lo eres aún más! Nadie se arriesga a que un monstruo pueda aplastarlo y luego abandona a su familia como si nada hubiera pasado._

—Andas dándole mayor peso del que tiene. Fue una imprudencia de nuestra parte. No volverá a suceder, es una promesa.

— _Una promesa como tantas que me han hecho. Vale, quizá me ha llegado el turno de hacer lo mismo. Necesito su ayuda. ¿No te sientes mejor sabiéndolo? ¿No te sientes más importante al saberte útil? Como sea, te prometo que si vienen conmigo no lo lamentaran. En realidad puede que disfruten con lo que llamarían el "desquite"._

—Iza-nii, ¿soy yo o suenas desesperado? —Mairu sonrió y con el gesto resultó muy parecida a su hermano.

—Cierto (Nii-san no se oye calmado).

— _No hace falta que te dé la razón. Ven a verlo por ti misma. Vengan las dos. Si les agrada lo que verán, pueden elegir. Les pondré todas las cartas sobre la mesa._

Mairu titubeó y se giró a Kururi para encontrar una confirmación de su parte.

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde quieres que nos reunamos, Iza-nii?

Del otro lado de la línea, Izaya no contuvo una mueca, ligeramente desagradable.

—Regresen donde Namie-san y pregúntenle. ¡No vayan a contarlo por ahí!

—Iza-nii, mejor acostúmbrate a confiar en nosotras.

—Puntual (Ya llegó el momento de hacerlo).

Izaya colgó y permaneció sentado. No pensó que sus hermanas accederían y quiso ahondar en las razones que tuvieron para haber aceptado su oferta (la cual no les explicó de manera especifica). A su pesar, las gemelas eran más complejas que Namie Yagiri. ¿Sería que, aun con los años, albergaban la ilusión de poder captar el interés de su hermano mayor? Descartó la idea casi al instante de pensarla. Mairu y Kururi eran de una naturaleza distinta. Supuso que estarían muy dispuestas a gozar de las dolencias o, dicho de otro modo, del _castigo divino_ que había recibido. Puede que lo consideraran como justicia.

Cuando Izaya se hartó de permanecer en la silla, evocó la imagen de un iracundo Shizuo.

—Todo será diferente a partir de hoy. Ahora, Shizuo tendrá que preocuparse de mí y no al revés. Ahora, yo tratare de matarlo y no estoy dispuesto a fallar.

 _¡Odio a ese monstruo! ¡Lo odio!_

 _¡Lo odio por lo que me ha hecho!_

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **¡Continuará!**

 _¡Hasta la próxima…! ¡Besos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Duelo de monstruos**

* * *

 **N. del A.** _¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Les pongo una breve nota antes de todo: en vista del tiempo del que dispongo últimamente (ya saben, el regreso a la escuela) y también por la extensión del segundo capítulo, decidí publicarlo en cuatro partes. De ese modo puedo profundizar en la trama._

 _En fin, ¡espero que les gusten! \_ (n_n)/ _¡Besos y abrazos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** El informante de Shinjuku – primera parte

* * *

 **1**

* * *

 **En algún edificio de Tokyo, durante una mañana de septiembre.**

Namie Yagiri subió por las escaleras con una mano apoyada en el barandal. El nuevo sitio que les había sido proporcionado por el Awakusu para su "base de operaciones" no terminaba por gustarle pero decidió que no le daría motivos al informante para reírse de ella.

Izaya Orihara sonrió cuando se percató de la llegada de Namie.

–¿Cómo ha resultado el encargo? –preguntó sin apartar los ojos del frente.

–No busques alargar esto, ya sabes cómo fue –dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos–, de lo contrario me hubiera limitado a llamarte por teléfono.

–De modo que la tardanza se debe a que supervisaste el montaje del escenario, ¿eh? –dijo Izaya con tono burlón. Apoyó sus dedos en la ventana que tenía por delante de él y, puestos ahí, empezó a tamborilear.

–Sí, aunque esperaba que no quisieras continuar –repuso ella con aire vengativo.

Sin apartar la mano de su sitio, Izaya se giró a la mujer y ella trató de no mostrarse incómoda. Dejó caer la mayor parte de su peso en una pierna y mantuvo su atención puesta en su jefe.

–¿Y por qué habría de hacer algo como eso? Te lo dije antes; en verdad lamento haber gastado demasiado dinero, además de tiempo, en este asunto. Ahora no puedo darme el lujo de retractarme. Quizá si fuera capaz de verte entendería tus razones –Izaya se encogió de hombros, si bien habló como si conversaran de alguna trivialidad. Sus dedos continuaron repiqueteando sobre el cristal.

–Amas a los humanos.

Izaya arrugó el ceño imperceptiblemente, pero no interrumpió a la mujer.

–Eres el peor ser humano que conozco y aun así me doy cuenta de que nunca has mostrado ningún otro interés que no sean ellos. ¿Tan resentido estás con Heiwajima como para no buscar usar la cabeza de… –Namie apretó los dientes antes de continuar–, de esa mujer?

–Si no conociera de tu enfermiza obsesión por tu hermano, pensaría que eres capaz de preocuparte por alguien más –Izaya habló como si encontrara divertido el asunto–, claro, eso es imposible pero no negare que superaría cualquier expectativa que haya tenido hasta el momento de ti, Namie-san.

–Lamento decepcionarte; yo únicamente me intereso por Seiji.

–Si dices la verdad no tendrías razones por las cuales disculparte, ¿o sí?

Namie no habló e Izaya, por toda respuesta al gesto, amplió su sonrisa. Durante la pausa dada a la conversación, la mujer reparó en la televisión que se encontraba prendida y en una esquina.

–¿No preferirías oír la radio? –preguntó Namie sin tener intenciones de molestar.

–Quizá pueda serme útil, aunque si mantienen el mismo razonamiento para discernir entre una noticia valiosa o no, creo que la encontrare totalmente decepcionante. Hasta el momento únicamente han tratado un secuestro en la región de Kantō y después breves reportajes sobre la transportista.

Namie tomó asiento en el sillón y prestó atención al noticiario.

–¿Kururi tardará en volver?

–A saber –dijo Izaya sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Aun así, tanto él como Namie se dieron cuenta de que no logró ocultar su incomodidad; hasta hacia poco, el informante nunca había tenido que depender de nadie. Pero ahora, cuando pensaba en ello, Izaya reforzaba el odio hacia Shizuo Heiwajima.

–¿Qué necesitas saber? –preguntó Namie tomando el control remoto.

–Averigua si Ruri Hijiribe aún está en Ikebukuro. Y luego comunícame con Minamoto-san.

–No creo que Minamoto Hisame desee saber de ti (y yo no podría culparlo). En cuanto a Hijiribe, ella tenía programado una gira por América, ¿cierto?

Izaya asintió. Y luego retomó la conversación que interrumpió Namie.

–Namie-san, yo no tenía grandes razones para odiar al monstruo en el pasado, pero, tú lo has dicho. Amo a los humanos y, ahora, ya no puedo gozar de su comportamiento. Quiero un mano a mano y, con ese objetivo en mente, pienso arrancarle el corazón a Shizu-chan. Quizá de ese modo estaremos igual.

Namie apartó de su mirada cualquier muestra de compasión y volvió a centrarse en el noticiero.

–Aun así, creo que padeceré lo mismo que Namie-san.

La mujer suspiró y bajó el volumen de la televisión.

–Con ese tono cualquiera diría que te estas despidiendo –dijo Namie dejando descansar una pierna sobre la otra. El informante se acercó al sillón y esperó poder encarar a su secretaria.

–Me refiero a lo siguiente, Namie-san: has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida buscando el amor de Seiji y no te ha importado lo que has tenido que hacer o a quienes has quitado del camino, ¿cierto? Esa es tu idea de diversión. ¿Qué otro pasatiempo podrías tener? Aunque obsesivo y quizá desagradable, ese sentimiento parecer ser el incentivo adecuado para que avances. Lo mismo sucede conmigo. Pero lo que pienso que será nuestro futuro padecimiento es la decepción.

–No creo seguirte.

–La verdadera felicidad está presente mientras perseguimos nuestro objetivo no cuando lo alcanzamos. Por lo anterior no tenemos otra opción; hay que alargar el camino lo más que se pueda y, por lo mismo, habrá que seguir cooperando. Afortunadamente para ti, y aunque no contemplé las rabietas de Mairu en mis planes, el trabajo terminará dentro de poco. Eso puedo asegurarlo.

 _Y lo mismo puedo decir de tu tranquilidad, Shizu-chan._

 _Espérame, maldito monstruo._

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo, en alguna calle de Ikebukuro.**

Tras salir del deplorable barrio, Shizuo y Vorona se dispusieron a dirigirse al Russia Sushi para almorzar y después al hospital dónde Tom permanecía convaleciente. Sin embargo, tan pronto como fijaron el rumbo a seguir, los dos recolectores se detuvieron cuando resonó en la calle el timbre del teléfono celular de Shizuo.

El guardaespaldas contestó la llamada entrante y no se movió del sitio.

– _¡Buongiorno!_

Shizuo no replicó enseguida.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó tratando de modular el tono de voz. Aunque no sabía que razones tendría, desconfió al instante y, al hacerlo, solo el nombre de una persona resonó en su cabeza.

Vorona permaneció al lado del hombre y estudió muy atenta sus reacciones.

– _¡Es verdad que además de un monstruo es también un descortés. Aun así, su fama le precede, signor Heiwajima. Créame cuando le digo que no buscaría enemistarme con usted sino fuera porque obtendré un gran beneficio. Y, no lo negare, estoy realmente disgustado por lo que hizo._

–¿Quién cojones eres? –repitió Shizuo luchando por no trozar el móvil.

– _Scusi, signore. Mi nombre es Hisame Minamoto. Vaya sorpresa dirá. Si acaso tiene curiosidad le diré que mi padre fue italiano y mi madre nació en Tokyo. Y, bueno, usted puede imaginar el resto. Normalmente suelo tratar de hablar por completo en japonés, pero supongo que, por un mínimo de respeto o decencia hacia usted, hay que dar la cara como es debido_ –Shizuo no interrumpió porque el hombre hablaba demasiado rápido–, _pero, volviendo a los negocios, tengo que darle un mensaje._

Vorona no se apartó de Shizuo, aun cuando éste contrajo sus rasgos por la creciente ira.

–¡¿Estás trabajando para ese infeliz?!

– _¡Benissimo! Me dijo que usted no tardaría en pensar en él como nuestro contratista. Pero, no, aunque hemos estado en contacto, el signor Orihara nada tiene que ver en esto_ –aunque Shizuo estaba embargado por la cólera, le pareció detectar que el hombre mencionó a Izaya con un dejo despectivo–. _En cualquier caso, usted sabrá que, para un hombre como yo, solo existe un amor verdadero. ¡Ningún italiano lo negara! Pero mi amor excede cualquier creencia o realidad sobre nosotros._

El hombre del otro lado de la línea tomó aire y continuó hablando con un marcado acento.

– _Usted ha dejado muy mal parados a mis hombres y también a sus jefes. Una ofensa como esta no puedo dejarla pasar por alto. El signor Orihara ha dicho que es usted un monstruo que, difícilmente, puede mantener lazos con los demás más allá de darles miedo. Ah, pero yo pensé que ningún hombre puede ser por completo indiferente a la familia, ¿cierto?_

–¡Pero qué…!

– _Pazienza, pazienza. De momento tendrá que obedecer, porque de lo contrario, su hermano será quien la cuente, ¿entiende? Podría replicar que su hermano es lo suficientemente famoso y por ello siempre habrá de estar rodeado de guardaespaldas y fotógrafos, pero yo le diría que no querrá tomar el riesgo. "Yuhei Hanejima" es un humano frágil por lo que tengo entendido y usted es la única excepción a la regla. Le advierto que mis hombres restantes ya están cerca de su residencia y tienen muy en claro lo que deben hacer apenas me decida a dar la orden. Usted elige._

–¿Qué quiere?

– _Grazie. Limítese a dirigirse a la dirección que le mandaré apenas cortemos esta llamada. Es evidente que tiene que ir solo y le digo, por segunda vez, que no tendré consideración alguna, si acaso se le ocurre alertar a su hermano. Posiblemente, él se encuentre ensayando un guion para su nueva película._

–¡Ja! ¡¿Piensan tenderme una trampa?! No les conviene que los encuentre. Aun siendo un extranjero deberías de saberlo ya. ¡Cómo toquen a mi hermano de ustedes solo quedará la sangre!

Hisame Minamoto soltó una risotada.

– _¡Arrivederci, signor Heiwajima! No la lie._

Apenas se oyó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la llamada, Shizuo tembló de rabia. Logró controlarse para no arrojar el móvil, pero no pudo evitar derrumbar el muro que encontró más próximo.

–¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡AHORA NO LO DEJARE ESCAPAR! ¡VOY A MATARLO!

Vorona miró impasible como los ladrillos y el concreto eran reducidos a polvo.

–¿El ser humano Orihara le ha molestado nuevamente, Shizuo-sempai?

Shizuo no contestó. Levantó dos postes de luz y los lanzó tan lejos que seguramente terminarían por impactar contra alguna casa del barrio que habían dejado atrás hacia unos cuantos minutos.

–Shizuo-sempai, le aconsejo respirar repetidas veces hasta que logre calmarse. Una respiración pausada le hará pensar con mayor claridad y, de ese modo, tomar la decisión más sensata –se explicó Vorona siguiendo la trayectoria de los improvisados proyectiles. Cualquier otro que no fuera la asesina lamentaría la suerte de los inquilinos del barrio. En cambio, Vorona le repitió el consejo a su compañero.

A su pesar, Shizuo obedeció.

–Vorona, sé que te involucraste el día en que decidí matar a ese bastardo –Shizuo rebuscó entre sus bolsillos su cajetilla de cigarros–. Necesito que me cuentes lo qué sucedió.

Las manos del guardaespaldas temblaban de un modo que le dificultó encender un cigarro. Y, cuando lo consiguió, trató de mantener la cabeza fría. La desaparición de Izaya no le había supuesto un alivio porque no dudó de su regreso y, por supuesto, de su desquite. Shizuo bufó.

–Traté de matarlo, pero muchas personas se interpusieron en mi camino. Samia me pidió que me retirara, de modo que mi blanco solo recibió heridas menores. Por permanecer en las cercanías, supe que se marchó del local pero no me enteré de nada durante estos últimos seis meses. Creo que ese sería el informe más conciso, aunque completo, que puedo darle, Shizuo-sempai.

Shizuo suspiró y luego colocó una mano en el hombro de su kohai.

–En algo tiene razón la maldita pulga: yo soy un monstruo. Siempre he pensado que mi responsabilidad es aceptar cualquier repercusión si actuó irracionalmente, pero no sé cómo tendría que reaccionar si logró que otros me imiten. Pero… –el hombre apretó los dientes, en un intento de tragar sus futuras palabras. Sin embargo, para suerte del guardaespaldas, Vorona le ayudó a decidirse.

–Quiero probar la fuerza humana. Incluida la que poseo y también la suya. Úseme, Shizuo-sempai –pidió Vorona aunque sin rastro de cualquier emoción.

Aunque con dudas, Shizuo sonrió pero sus ojos siguieron reflejando rabia.

–Muy bien, voy a pedirte que me ayudes. Pero deberás hacer lo que te pida.

–Shizuo-sempai tiene la última palabra. Así está establecida nuestra jerarquía laboral.

–Tengo que ir a un lugar. No me preguntes el por qué. Yo iré, pero tú buscarás a Izaya.

–Cuando lo encuentre, ¿qué debo hacer?

–Llámame. Yo seré quien lo mate. Nadie más puede hacerlo. Aplastaré al desgraciado y la culpa será solamente mía. No permitas que Celty u otros se den cuenta –el hombre ignoró una punzada de culpa.

–Aun cuando he perdido contra ese monstruo en ocasiones anteriores, no aprobare su intervención. Pero no logro entender el motivo que ha tenido Shizuo-sempai para que su conclusión sea que el ser humano Orihara está de nuevo en Ikebukuro. ¿Lo sabe por la llamada que le ha puesto irascible?

–Si hay problemas, de alguna manera ese insecto está involucrado. No tardaremos en captar su pestilencia –Shizuo le dio una calada al cigarro–. Da con él, Vorona. Yo atenderé otro asunto.

La mujer asintió y no perdió tiempo en ir por los elementos que requería para encontrar al informante. En tanto, el monstruo siguió el mapa que le fue enviado apenas se marchó Vorona.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

 **Horas después, en alguna calle de Ikebukuro.**

Celty Sturluson intentó racionalizar el miedo que le profesaba al oficial de tránsito. Aunque no era humana, y por el contrario, era un ser que podía ser denominado como un "monstruo", sus habilidades no eran suficientes para logar esquivar a Kuzuhara Kinnosuke siempre que se topaban por las calles.

[¡Policía canalla! ¿No piensas dejarme en paz!]

–Y, una vez más, pretendes que eres especial. ¡Nadie está exento de respetar las normas! –mientras decía aquello, Kuzuhara dejó que su moto hiciera un sonido amenazador. Un sonido que anunciaba una futura persecución que, era probable, se transmitiera por el canal "News 666".

[Caballo o motocicleta, es un vehículo ligero que esta vez no ha excedido el límite de velocidad.]

La Jinete sin Cabeza no mentía y bien sabía que el hombre estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

–Detente ahí. Corrígeme si acaso estoy equivocado, pero ¿hace un segundo tus palabras fueron "esta vez no ha excedido el límite _"_ …? Entiendes que te has metido en un lio, ¿eh, monstruo?

Celty no tardó en poner en marcha a _Shooter_ y, pasados unos cuantos minutos, logró escapar de Kuzuhara que con ahínco la siguió hasta perderla de vista, por los alrededores de la Academia Raira. Cuando reparó que había llegado a tal lugar, la dullahan aminoró la velocidad.

Esperó encontrarse con Anri Sonohara, pero terminó por pensar que ya se había dado el toque de queda. Aun así, Celty encontró llamativo encontrarse a una estudiante caminando por las calles sin intenciones aparentes de asistir a las clases. Ese detalle no era muy llamativo, o al menos así lo consideró la dullahan. En realidad, lo que saltaba a la vista era que la estudiante Mairu Orihara se encontraba en compañía de alguien que no era su gemela. Cuando pasó a su lado, Mairu agitó con entusiasmo sus manos con intenciones de saludar y su compañera, una muchacha alta y de cabello peinado en dos coletas, no hizo más que mostrarse sorprendida ante la aparición del Jinete sin Cabeza.

Celty asintió con el torso y dobló en una esquina. Un mal presentimiento se empezó a formar en sus adentros pues, así como Izaya no dio señales de vida durante los seis meses que siguieron a su desastroso encuentro con Shizuo, a las gemelas tampoco se les vio por ningún sitio. Lo que hizo suponer a Celty que los tres hermanos Orihara habían regresado a Ikebukuro.

 _¿Debería hablar con Shinra o Shizuo…?_

El corazón agitado de Celty volvió a dar un vuelco cuando, en el extremo contrario del barrio, divisó a los otros dos hermanos. Con su brazo enlazado al de Kururi, Izaya Orihara no pareció reparar en la dullahan y continuó su camino por la avenida. Kururi tampoco dio señales de reconocimiento y Celty no se hizo notar.

 _¿Qué tienes en mente, Izaya?_

Aun cuando le había prometido a Shizuo que daría con el tal Hisame Minamoto, Celty solo había logrado averiguar que el bar Yoshiwaka había sido vendido a un extranjero (poco antes de que aconteciera un tiroteo). Por otra parte, los hombres que habían logrado herir a Tanaka Tom, en efecto, afirmaron haber sido contratados por Minamoto, pero eso no explicaba la conexión entre el hombre e Izaya. Celty aventuró que Izaya únicamente había proporcionado información a Minamoto y que éste, o sus hombres, por cuenta propia dio órdenes de oponerse a los recolectores de adeudos. Lo que resultaría en que la agresión hacia Tanaka Tom era un desafortunado incidente aislado…

Ante tal resolución, la mujer decidió que no podía convencer a Shizuo de la inocencia de Izaya Orihara solo con meras suposiciones, de modo que la dullahan siguió pensando en aquello, aun cuando llegó a su departamento, en Kawagoe. Para ese momento, el encuentro con Kuzuhara había quedado en el olvido.

–¿Así que Izaya ha regresado? –dijo Shinra que pareció perder su alegría inicial–. Me gustaría poder hablar con él. Cuando supe que se marchó del Russia Sushi fui a recoger los implementos que usé y Simón me soltó que había perdido a dos clientes esa mañana, cuando éstos encontraron sangre en la orilla de una mesa. Yo mismo suturé y cosí las heridas de Izaya, pero se fue antes de que pudiera saber si el daño en la nuca había sido mayor del que supuse en un inicio –dijo Shinra más bien para sí.

[¿Por qué no dijiste nada?]

–¡Mi adorada Celty llegó agotada a la mañana siguiente! Además de calmar a Shizuo estuviste con él y su hermano toda la noche. Cuando volviste, no fui capaz de importunarte con detalles tan desagradables.

[No importa mucho, Izaya no ha querido hablar con nadie.]

[Cambio su número y tampoco se ha mostrado por la sala de chat.]

–Sí, además desistí cuando el Awakusu se negó a revelarme su paradero y situación. Les dije que, si acaso su informante estaba lesionado, yo sería capaz de ponerlo a trabajar de nuevo, pero Shiki-san no se mostró muy convencido. Sé que Izaya les pagó por su silencio y que también vendió su departamento de Shinjuku. Eso, por no mencionar que se marchó en compañía de sus hermanas o eso sospecho.

Mientras el médico terminaba su taza de café, Celty se digirió al cuarto que la mayoría de veces destinaba para hablar en la sala de chat. Tenía pensado distraerse pero terminó por arrepentirse.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Sala de chat.**

.

.

.

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _Mai se ha unido al chat._

 _Setton se ha unido al chat._

Mai [Hoy tampoco parece haber mucha actividad.]

Setton [Buenas tardes.]

 _Kanra se ha unido al chat._

Kanra [Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que entré a este sitio.]

Kanra [¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Saben de alguna novedad que pueda resultar interesante?]

Setton [Es curioso que lo digas cuando eres tú quien esparce los rumores.]

Kanra [¡Eso ha sido muy cruel!]

Kanra [No esparzo rumores, les comunico noticias que no verían en ningún otro sitio.]

Kanra [Pueden considerar que ofrezco un servicio a la comunidad.]

 _Mai ha abandonado la sala de chat._

Celty no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada pues le hubiera gustado hablar con alguna de las gemelas e Izaya, que se esperaba aquella reacción, también se molestó con la sutil "huida" de Mairu.

Mensaje privado Setton [¿Qué ha sucedido, Izaya?]

Mensaje privado Setton [¿Por qué has regresado?]

Mensaje privado Setton [¿Por qué te fuiste?]

Mensaje privado Kanra [Ah, la verdad esperaba que me abordaras cuando me viste en la avenida.]

Mensaje privado Kanra [He vuelto para concluir negocios pendientes.]

Mensaje privado Setton [Esta vez no pienso protegerte de Shizuo.]

Mensaje privado Kanra [Eso no tienes que decírmelo, transportista. No es mi intención que vuelvas a participar en nuestras riñas. Estoy convencido de que Shizu-chan tiene la misma opinión.]

Mensaje privado Kanra [¿Tus investigaciones sobre Minamoto han resultado fructíferas?]

Mensaje privado Kanra [Sé que has estado buscándolo.]

Mensaje privado Kanra [¿En verdad piensas que puedes ayudar a Shizu-chan?]

Mensaje privado Kanra [No cometas el error de pensar que el monstruo no podría matar a nadie.]

Mensaje privado Setton [Si vuelven a encontrarse uno va a morir y sabes que ese solo puedes ser tú.]

Mensaje privado Setton [No trates de pelear contra él.]

Mensaje privado Kanra [Saluda a Shinra de mi parte.]

Mensaje privado Kanra [La respuesta a tus preguntas seguramente las tiene él.]

Mensaje privado Kanra [Si necesitas dinero, tengo una vacante libre. Nada que no te haya pedido antes. Un trabajo como cualquier otro.]

Mensaje privado Kanra [Cuida a Mairu. Tu paga será el doble de lo acostumbrado.]

Kanra [¡Vaya! Tal parece que nadie se conectará pronto!]

Kanra [Menuda suerte, tampoco puedo esperar por ese alguien.]

Kanra [¡Mi conexión a internet no es la mejor!]

Kanra [¡Hasta la próxima!]

 _Kanra ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _Setton ha abandonado la sala de chat._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _No hay nadie en la sala en este momento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando Kururi terminó de escribir y cerrar la sesión de Kanra se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano e Izaya, con aire distraído, le paso la mano por los cabellos. Después, y para satisfacción del segundo, Namie le contó al informante sobre la llamada de Minamoto a Shizuo.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **¡Continuará!**

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

 **Psyche and Delic:** ¡Hola, linda! Me alegro el que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado. Supongo que Celty y Shinra tendrán que seguir viendo por sus amigos. Sobre el final… ¡Esperemos que no resulte tan triste!

 **Yan:** ¡Gracias por comentar! De momento el equipo Izaya-Namie seguirá activo. Y, por lo visto, también el Shizuo-Vorona… ¡Ojalá quieras pasarte de nuevo por aquí! ¡Saludos!

 **Karasu-shiro:** Oh, aunque eso es cierto, tú eres muy hábil para captar los detalles. ¡Te mando un abrazo! \\(^w^)/

 **Kurosagi-chan:** Ja, ja, ja. Bueno, podrías ir practicando hasta ser una verdadera detective. Te agradezco por tan lindas palabras. ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Matta nee!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Duelo de monstruos**

* * *

 **N. del A.** _¡Hola, hola! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la actualización pasada diría yo… En fin, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que les guste el presente capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_ (n_n)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** El informante de Shinjuku – segunda parte

* * *

 **4**

* * *

 **En alguna calle de Ikebukuro.**

El guardaespaldas se detuvo en el estacionamiento del Hospital General, sin dejar de fumar. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana que correspondía a la habitación de Tanaka Tom y, luego de pensar que no era conveniente preocupar a su amigo con asuntos que era capaz de resolver por sí solo y menos aun cuando su estado de salud se encontraba en estado crítico, se encaminó al sitio señalado por Hisame Minamoto.

Al terminar la llamada con el sujeto, Shizuo se marchó a su departamento y, como esperaba, encontró la firma de quién estaba tras las palabras del extranjero: Izaya Orihara. Apenas abrió la puerta de su hogar, Shizuo supo que algo no marchaba como siempre y tan pronto como se adentró en la casa fueron confirmadas sus sospechas; cada uno de sus trajes de camarero, sin excepción, estaba hechos jirones y regados desde la entrada hasta el cuarto más alejado.

 _Sin ayuda de nadie, has cavado la tumba, Izaya-kun._

Con la rabia recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, pero sin manifestarse como esperaba que lo hiciera apenas viera al informante, Shizuo llegó a dónde seguramente lo esperaban. Poco le importaba quien o quienes le recibieran, lograría que asumieran la responsabilidad y el "castigo justo" por amenazar a su hermano y también en represalia al ataque hacia su sempai…

Sin embargo, encontró sospechoso que el lugar, contrario a lo que esperaba, estuviera desolado. Solo cuando logró captar un aroma sumamente desagradable supo el motivo por el cual Izaya e Hisame estaban ausentes y se reprochó por haber confiado totalmente en su fuerza sobrehumana.

Shizuo se las arregló para salir rápidamente pero se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo que Izaya había querido o lo que Hisame buscaba. Mientras atisbaba a un costado la avenida principal, cubriéndose parcialmente la nariz, Shizuo se preguntó si acaso las suposiciones de Celty habían sido acertadas. Si lo eran, se limitaría a pensar que siempre había un buen motivo para querer eliminar a la pulga.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **5**

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima cayó de rodillas en medio del callejón. Y se vio forzado a soportar su peso con una mano; con la otra, intentó aflojar el cuello de su camisa pues respiraba de manera entrecortada. El informante se acercó a dónde había caído su enemigo y exhibió una amplia sonrisa.

–¿A las dos en punto? Muy bien… –dijo en voz apenas audible.

Shizuo quiso levantarse y arremeter contra el otro, pero terminó por caer nuevamente en el suelo. El sonido de su caída así como también sus jadeos los captó el informante con perfecta claridad.

Izaya se llevó una mano al rostro y adoptó una expresión eufórica. Empezó a reír de un modo que hizo que el monstruo únicamente pudiera verle, por completo anonado. Aunque el informante reía, Shizuo creyó que su repentino arrebato era demasiado perturbador… La risa de Izaya era estridente y, tan pronto como Shizuo le prestó mayor atención, se dio cuenta de que reflejaba rabia y, por supuesto, dolor.

Un dolor que no fue capaz de entender sino hasta que escudriñó al informante. Por unos instantes, el guardaespaldas enjauló al monstruo pues se dio cuenta de que Izaya solo se dirigía a él cuando resollaba con mayor fuerza. Como si no supiera dónde estaba. Poco le importó el que la odiosa pulga llevará apresada entre los dedos una pistola… En definitiva, la imagen en conjunto no terminaba por gustarle.

Una vez más, Shizuo recorrió con la mirada al informante y le pareció que éste también llevaba en la oreja algo parecido a un micrófono. Fue entonces cuando aventuró que era lo que estaba pasando.

 _¿Será posible…?_

–Izaya… –dejó escapar Shizuo con voz sumamente seria.

El otro se dobló de la risa y clavó su mirada descompuesta en el monstruo. Siguió su cuerpo –ahora notoriamente más delgado– sacudiéndose por completo y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Shizuo encontró tal actitud demasiado insoportable. Por alguna razón, le provocó una malestar más grande del que ya sufría.

–¿Estás ciego?

Por unos instantes, una mueca sombría asaltó al informante, pero luego se esfumó.

–Sí, monstruo –Shizuo puso una mueca–, no puedo ver la estupidez que seguramente muestras ahora, pero ¿sabes? Tan horrible eres que sé muy bien como luces. No tengo ninguna necesidad de verte, ¡¿acaso no estás mirándome con incredulidad?! –soltó Izaya, al tiempo que recobraba un poco la compostura.

Aun así, el arma tembló en sus manos y de su risa inicial ya no había rastro.

–Monstruo patético… ¿Qué razones tenías para buscar matarme? No te di ninguna para hacerlo, al menos no antes de que Shinra nos presentara. Pero, por alguna razón, buscaste odiarme apenas me conociste y yo acepté ese odio… –Izaya empezó a murmurar para sí. Se llevó una mano al interior del bolsillo de su abrigo y continuó hablando entre dientes. Namie volvió a repetirle la posición de Shizuo.

A Izaya la voz de la mujer le pareció que reflejaba exasperación y quizá algo más.

En tanto, Shizuo prestó atención a las palabras de Izaya pese a que sentía como su pecho se oprimía aún más. Se llevó una mano al cuello y empezó a frotarlo con cierta desesperación. Creyó que algo se estaba cerrando en torno a su pecho, haciéndole casi imposible tomar aire y lo mismo sentía que sucedía alrededor de su garganta. Pero, aun con todo, el que parecía estar ahogándose era Izaya Orihara.

–Espero que Hisame Minamoto decida que matar a Yuhei-san es venganza suficiente.

Los ojos de Shizuo se avivaron y trató por segunda vez de alcanzar a Izaya, pero éste logró dar un salto hacia atrás, aunque con menos gracias que de costumbre. Dio un ligero traspiés y no tardó en volver a encarar al monstruo. Sin sonrisa o cualquier otra expresión acostumbrada.

–Yo no di la orden de que atacaran a tu compañero, Shizuo –dijo apenas recuperó el equilibrio. Shizuo pensó que la forma en que habló recordaba la manera desapasionada que era común en su hermano o Vorona–, si bien es cierto que yo le dije que un trio de recolectores rondaría por el barrio dónde se asientan sus nuevos trabajadores, nunca fue de mi interés que Tanaka Tom quedara lisiado. Atacarlos fue decisión de Minamoto y de nadie más. De lo que podrás culparme es de la suerte que tenga tu hermano. Le dije al hombre que había una buena manera de recobrar la _confianza_ entre nosotros y esa era trabajando en beneficio mutuo.

 _Y el imbécil creyó en mis palabras. Tú, en cambio, sigues deseando matarme, ¿cierto, monstruo?_

Shizuo no habló y, durante esos instantes en que duró el silencio, Izaya se preguntó si debería terminar de una vez por todas con el monstruo o si sería conveniente para su bienestar atar cabos sueltos, por llamarlos de alguna manera. Pero se retractó de optar por la segunda posibilidad. No pensó que el monstruo fuera a ser capaz de entenderle, al menos no como podría hacerlo Shinra.

Al fin y al cabo nadie podía entender lo que él veía en sus humanos y tampoco el sentimiento que les profesaba. Los amaba pero, ¿cómo podía reafirmar ese amor si ya no era capaz de alcanzarlos?

Su amor unilateral no sería suficiente. Ya no lo era. El monstruo había logrado crear un muro entre él y sus perfectos peones… Lo había aislado de un modo que en nada se parecía al que el propio informante quiso poner para protegerse desde muy temprana edad.

 _¡Te odio, Shizuo! ¡Lo peor de todo es que no creo poder dejar caer mi odio sobre ti!_

 _No encuentro la manera ideal. Solo he podido decirme por esto… No importa cuánto tarde o lo que hagas para intentar salvarte, yo lograre que pagues por alejarme de ellos._

 _Mi odio no puede irse, así como tampoco podría dejar de amarlos._

Izaya no sabía que Shizuo le miraba con una expresión que, de poder verla, no podría entender. El guardaespaldas quizá logró poder sentir algo que no fuera odio hacia Izaya por el hecho de que se forzó a calmarse. Esperó que eso aliviara aunque fuese un poco el apretón que lo mantenía quieto.

El sonido del teléfono celular de Izaya sobresaltó tanto a Shizuo como al informante. Y Shizuo se vio a sí mismo temeroso de que el otro terminara por apresurar cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente cuando decidió atraerlo al lugar. Pero Izaya se mostró con dudas cuando alcanzó el móvil. Su razón para contestar fue darse cuenta de que ya no le llegaban los sonidos de la respiración de Namie o sus quedas protestas.

– _¡Signor Orihara!_

A Shizuo le pareció que la pulga tensó sus rasgos.

– _Cuando me contó lo que pensaba hacer, no lo creí. ¿Quién puede ser tan ruin? ¿Qué le parece si decide dejar al signor Heiwajima y a su familia en paz y mejor opta por reunirse con un servidor? Mi pequeña Martia me ha contado de un par de personas que usted puede querer saludar_ –Izaya sonrió o al menos su mueca así la interpretó el guardaespaldas–. _Si el "famoso" monstruo está cayendo me aventuro a decir que ellas tienen el tiempo contado. Le sugiero que demos por concluido el negocio pendiente._

El guardaespaldas hubiera querido preguntar qué sucedía pero prefirió adivinar.

– _¡ArrivederLa, signore!_

Izaya se dio media vuelta.

–No hagas ningún esfuerzo, monstruo. Es posible que logres vivir…

 _Me pregunto, ¿será que Shizuo ha sentido lo mismo que yo cuando la transportista intervino?_ , pensó Izaya y al instante descartó la idea pues no pensaba concederle ni un poco de humanidad al monstruo. Quiso gritarle que era tan aburrido y horrible que no era necesario que viera para saber exactamente lo que le cruzaba por la mente o haría. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa había hecho durante años sino era destrozar a Ikebukuro y perseguirlo de un lado a otro…?

 **-o-O-o-**

Vorona salió de su escondite cuando vio al informante dar media vuelta y perderse en el primer callejón que alcanzó. Éste no se volvió en ningún momento si bien se juró en silencio retomar ciertas explicaciones que era conveniente supiera el monstruo, si acaso era posible.

En tanto, la asesina ocultó el arma en su traje de motorista y después llegó al lado de su compañero. Se arrodilló tras dar un vistazo a los alrededores, aparentemente desiertos.

Teniendo en cuenta las "ordenes" de Shizuo, Vorona se decidió por seguir al informante. No se dio cuenta a primeras de que, por más que tratara de recomponerse, el guardaespaldas seguía luchando por no desplomarse. Le cruzó por la mente la convicción que había mantenido durante mucho tiempo: Shizuo siempre dio por sentado que moriría a causa de su propia fuerza y no a manos de la maldita pulga. Esa era una eventualidad que en absoluto podía permitirse todavía.

–¿Shizuo-sempai? –la mujer se detuvo cuando sintió un apretón en su brazo. Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro afligido del guardaespaldas que no tardó en apartar su mano–. Entendido, Shizuo-sempai. Le daré prioridad. Luego buscaré al ser humano Orihara –dijo Vorona sin aclarar que no había intervenido antes por el bienestar de Shizuo. Al igual que hizo el hombre, Vorona también creyó leer en los gestos del informante "inestabilidad" en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Apremiada por el estado de Shizuo, la mujer lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y después, sin dejar de servirle de apoyo, se encaminaron a la salida de aquel entramado de callejones.

Para suerte de Shizuo, él y Vorona fueron encontrados por Celty Sturluson.

A la dullahan le pareció que su amigo está perdido en sus divagaciones aun cuando no tenía un aspecto saludable. ¿En qué podía estar pensando?

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **6**

* * *

El informante se cuestionó sus razones para permitir aquel chantaje por parte de Minamoto. Lo cierto era que, aunque molesto, no le resultó una sorpresa la decisión del extranjero. El propio Izaya había hecho lo mismo cuando forzó al hombre a llamar a Shizuo y decirle que debía dirigirse al sitio contaminado con la toxina… Además, lo había vendido a él, junto con todos sus hombres, al Awakusu.

De momento, Izaya podía animarse al saber que el monstruo se encontraba sufriendo la exposición a la toxina. Entonces existía la posibilidad de que no tuviera luego que perder tiempo en proseguir lo que tenía planeado, aun cuando Minamoto hubiera intervenido del modo en que lo hizo. Izaya supo que no lograba sentirse enojado sobremanera con el sujeto porque él, después de todo, además de las gemelas y Namie, le había permitido tener la única interacción real con un ser humano durante los últimos seis meses.

El informante siguió andando y, al tiempo que trataba de no ignorar los sonidos que pudieran alertarle de cualquier peligro, ya fuera por parte de Shizuo, Minamoto o un tercero, se vio de regreso en la casa provisional que le proporcionó el Awakusu, a cambio de información (de un gran cumulo que había reunido durante años, lo que no hacía más que levantar sospechas sobre su "estado mental").

Pensando en aquello, Izaya encontraba cierta justificación para sus acciones. Estaba yendo, así como Shizuo horas antes, a una trampa. Lo sabía bien. Pero, ¿el riesgo de perder la vida o resultar herido era una nimiedad si se le comparaba con lo que lograría hacerle al monstruo si acaso sobrevivían ambos? Luego estaba el asunto de lo que les "debía" a sus ayudantes provisionales:

Namie había duplicado sus deberes y, entre otras cosas, dio con la toxina empleada y también había desviado las rabietas de Mairu hacia su hermano mayor. Como prueba del mal temperamento que exhibió la joven y a causa de una patada dirigida con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz de reunir, Izaya aún lucía un moretón en el costado. Aun así, la gemela había logrado que fuera capaz de moverse con gracia e incluso defenderse tras harto entrenamiento y, a consideración de algunos, también de bastante humillación.

Por su parte, Kururi había resultado… ¿impresionante? Su trabajo, aunque muy diferente al de su hermana, lo había llevado a cabo de buena manera… Estrictamente, Izaya podría definirla como una excelente pupila en el trabajo de un informante, además de prudente.

A raíz de tales eventos, y aun cuando les había dicho claramente a sus hermanas que las llamó para usarlas como herramientas, Izaya no pudo evitar mostrarles una faceta suya que nunca antes se había permitido adoptar. A cambio, las gemelas lograron hacer lo mismo por él. Lograron pelearse entre ellas… Hecho que el informante no esperó que pudiera presenciar aun planteándose gran cantidad de escenarios que favorecieran tal comportamiento. Admitía haberlas mal juzgado.

Sonrió con amargura. En retrospectiva, debió despreciar aquel conflicto y así evitar que Mairu le supusiera un contratiempo. Justo el contratiempo que debía atender en estos momentos.

 _Antes de todo, debo buscar a Kururi._

 _Luego de ir a lo de Shizuo, tenía que regresar conmigo…_

 _¿En qué lugar podría estar?_

Izaya frenó sus pasos y, adelantándose al timbre de su móvil, contestó la llamada entrante.

– _Ah, Orihara-kun, pensé que no responderías._

–…

– _¿Te has encontrado con Shizuo?_

–Sí, pero no ha resultado como yo esperaba –reconoció el informante. Se quejó cuando sintió un empujón en su costado, de modo que se apoyó en la pared que encontró más cerca. Por unos momentos sintió rabia por no saber quién pasó a su lado, por no saber quién no se percató de su condición. ¿Qué humano era ese? ¿Lo conocía de antemano o era alguien potencialmente interesante…?

– _¿Izaya?_ –al informante no le gustó el tono que empleó Shinra y mucho menos que le llamara por su nombre de pila. Una vez más, su amigo dio muestras de ser muy ágil para entender la situación. Izaya pensó en cortar la llamada pero, muy en el fondo, reconoció que le gustaría hablar con el que alguna vez fuera el presidente del club de biología. Además, de ese modo impedía que le ofreciera ayuda al monstruo…

–Aun cuando dices que eres mi amigo, yo pienso que nosotros tenemos un concepto diferente al resto. No seas hipócrita, Shinra. En tu mundo no hay lugar para nadie más que Celty. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. Lo que detesto es que lo negaras en el pasado y lo sigas haciendo ahora.

Izaya aguardó la respuesta del médico y ésta no le resultó decepcionante.

– _Dime dónde estás, yo te busco.._ –dijo Shinra con un tono que no admitía replicas. Calló sus palabras cuando le pareció que Izaya tragó saliva con pesadez. No se equivocó.

–No tengo idea, Shinra –empezó a decir Izaya. Se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro–, si estoy en Ikebukuro o estoy en Shinjuku… no lo sé.

 _¿Quién sino tú, Shinra, es capaz de comprender mi odio? Me cuestionarías y yo te diría ¿qué podría hacer sino matarlo y estrujar su corazón? Yo en verdad odio a Shizuo. Él me quitó lo único que considero tiene algún valor. Me ha alejado de mis humanos y yo no pienso que merezca el perdón de nadie. Por eso hare lo necesario para hacerle pagar; voy a castigarlo porque yo los amo a todos._

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **¡Continuará!**

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

 **Yan:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario. Sobre el "nuevo personaje" sabremos más sobre él en la parte siguiente. Ya me dirás qué opinas. ¡Te mando muchos saludos, Yan!

 **Karasu-shiro:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Por el contrario, lo que sería raro es que no acertaras. Y sí, creo que incluso en esa historia, Iza-chan dice que hubiera matado al monstruo si acaso lo hubiera dejado ciego. Supongo que la idea se quedó rondando en mi… (¿qué diría Hojo de saberlo?...) Y creo que, respecto a las preguntas, ya di alguna que otra pista por ahí. Seguro la notaste. ¡Besos, Karasu-chan!

 **White Aconite:** ¡Hola, hola! Espero que esto haya valido la pena (o haya sido "dosis" suficiente) y quieras seguir leyendo… ¡Aguanta ahí! \\(n_n)/ ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Rose22:** Aunque triste, creo que ya te he respondido esa pregunta, ciertamente su complejo se ha duplicado, ¿o no…? Nuestro Iza-chan aún no ha terminado, eso tenlo por seguro. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 **Guest:** ¿Quién podría despedirse usando "Matta nee"? (le guiña el ojo). Mmm… en realidad tengo la esperanza de poder hacerte llorar… Okey, quizá solo un poco, a ver qué tal resulta. ¡Gracias por leer, linda!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Duelo de monstruos**

* * *

 **N. del A.** _¡Hola! ¡Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien! Creo que en esta ocasión logré que no pasara demasiado tiempo para publicar. Ojalá sea de su agrado. \\(n_n)/_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** El informante de Shinjuku – tercera parte

* * *

 **7**

* * *

 **En algún edificio de Ikebukuro.**

Al contar con tiempo considerable antes de encontrarse con Shinra, que no le cuestionó más de la cuenta cuando su amigo le pidió que se reunieran en el Hospital de Raira, Izaya Orihara llegó a la parte más alta del edificio dónde sabía que hallaría a las víctimas de Hisame Minamoto. Las cuales también eran víctimas indirectas de sus acciones, las del monstruo y, por supuesto, las propias.

Cuando Izaya llegó al último rellano, las quejas de Mairu le bastaron para saber dónde estaba tendida. Se acercó sin prisa alguna y se dejó caer de rodillas.

–¿No te dije que te limitaras a mantener la rutina, Mairu? –dijo el informante con voz despreocupada.

En respuesta, la gemela frunció el ceño y, de alguna manera, su hermano supo que expresión adoptó. Reconoció para sí que ese detalle le brindó cierta felicidad y, aunque no se lo dijo, Mairu sintió lo mismo.

–¿Está Namie-san aquí?

–Sí –dijo Mairu–, está por detrás de ti.

El tono de voz de su hermana, le hizo saber a Izaya que, aunque heridas, ella y Namie estaban fuera de peligro. Hecho que pensaba considerar cuando tuviera que lidiar con el extranjero.

Izaya se concentró en prestar atención a los alrededores y a él llegaron los sonidos de la respiración entrecortada pero persistente de sus ayudantes.

–Mmm. ¿Cómo pasó?

–Dímelo tú, Iza-nii. Lo que sé ahora es que resulta más efectivo para inmovilizar una pistola eléctrica que polvos o líquido irritante… ¿Dónde está Kuru-nee?

–A salvo. Ya podrás verla más tarde –dijo Izaya encogiéndose de hombros–. Con respecto a esta situación, voy a darte mi opinión de cómo sucedieron los hechos: seguramente conociste a una tal Martia, sobrina de Minamoto-san, y le habrás soltado alguno que otro detalle de tus hermanos, ¿cierto? Eso debió de suceder y, cómo esperaba, al final habrás querido unirte a nuestra empresa, ¿no? Lo reconozco, Mairu. Me tienes totalmente decepcionado. Tenías que haberte mantenido firme en tu odio o cómo sea que le llames a ese sentimiento. Después de todo, ¿no querrías tener un propósito y valor? ¿No algo que al compartir los simule? Siempre serás una completa hipócrita.

–Iza-nii, juro que voy a borrarte la sonrisa de la cara.

El informante sonrió y dejo escapar una risilla un tanto agradable.

–No lo pongo en duda. ¿Qué podría hacer si quisiera evitarlo? Nada en realidad.

–No creo que alguien piense eso. No quieras despertar lástima.

–Eso es algo que puedo dejar que haga Shizu-chan. De momento.

–Eres desagradable.

–Ah, ¿y qué eres tú? ¿Piensas dejar que me las arregle por mi cuenta? A Kururi no parece sentarle mal ser como debía serlo. Antes de que se les metiera esa idea a la cabeza de formar a un ser humano ideal. En serio, Mairu, ¿cómo puede ser posible que piensen que pueden plantearse algo como eso?

–Debe de ser genético. Tampoco creo que puedas amar a la humanidad.

–Me gustaría poder contradecirte. ¿Te parece que el imbécil de Shizu-chan es humano? Si lo es, tienes razón.

–No lo sé…

Ante el titubeo, Izaya apretó los dientes y se giró hacia los grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar las diversas luces de Ikebukuro al interior del edificio (aunque ya no fuera capaz de apreciarlas). En tanto, Mairu se acomodó en el regazo de su hermano.

–¿Te sientes solo ahora, Iza-nii?

–No –mintió Izaya antes de poner su mano en el hombro de Mairu–. Encontrare la manera de amarlos. Esto no hace que deje de ser divertido jugar con los humanos. Buscarme un nuevo pasatiempo no lo encuentro muy atractivo en cualquier caso.

–¿Quieres compañía?

–Ja, ¿eso es una disculpa?

–En absoluto, Iza-nii. Únicamente disfruto de poder molerte a golpes.

–De ti nunca recibiré amor, ¿cierto?

–No lo necesitas. Se aprender a vivir así. No lo necesitamos.

–"No lo necesito". Eso es mejor. Dilo de ese modo.

–¿Y quién podría tener la culpa si lo digo como lo dije?

–Nunca fue de mi interés ser un "buen" o "mal" hermano. Eso es un rol que pretenden darme. Aunque me mostrara inconforme en el pasado, no recuerdo que eso les molestara. Tú lo dijiste.

–Mentí. Y tú también acabas de hacerlo. ¿Cómo no podrías sentirte solo?

–Aunque lo pensará así y lo admitiera, no harías nada, Mairu. Ya nos hemos acostumbrado a cierto modo de vivir.

Mairu alzó la mirada hasta lograr captar el rostro de su hermano. Lo que encontró la animó para decirle sin más lo que le cruzaba por la mente. Aunque no evitaba sentir remordimiento, la situación actual de Izaya le daba cierto valor. De algún modo logró verlo como un ser humano más, uno herido, pero al final de cuentas, ya no le resultaba difícil de alcanzar.

–Por tu culpa me he peleado con Kuru-nee. Algo así puede considerarse un "evento inesperado". Aún es muy pronto para aceptar que has perdido; hay cosas que cambian y otras que no lo harán nunca.

–¿Y qué cosas no cambian?

–Eres una terrible persona y siempre pensarás en nosotras como un añadido de tu colección de humanos. Pero eso no importa. Eres nuestra familia. Y de algún modo saberlo te hace feliz, ¿no? Incluso alguien como tú reconoce que de ese modo no se puede estar aislado del mundo.

Izaya no ocultó su sorpresa y se limitó a sonreír más pronunciadamente.

 _Si es lo que buscas, o buscan, está bien. Den conmigo. Quizá yo esté dispuesto a brindarles el amor que piensan merecer. Todo lo que no es amor puedo dárselo al monstruo. Yo no lo necesito guardar y él sí que lo merece. Él es algo sin valor. Es algo que es irracional y aburrido. Considerarlo un "monstruo" puede que sea algo condescendiente de mi parte y en realidad no deba reparar en él._

 _Eso quizá es el tipo de cosas que pueden cambiar..._

–Iza-nii…

El informante pareció haberse perdido en sus divagaciones y, en un gesto que mostraba una nueva costumbre suya, le pasó los dedos por el cabello a Mairu. La joven no dijo nada, pero no supo muy bien que pensar ante aquel roce que únicamente había visto recibir a su gemela.

Concluyó entonces que el amor hacia su hermano, y el de éste hacia ellas, era retorcido pero también preciado. Pese a qué sabía que cometía más de un error, Mairu aceptó que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Izaya y en absoluto a Kururi. No todavía y puede que tampoco en el futuro.

Se dejó caer en la inconsciencia, a sabiendas de que Izaya no la dejaría a su suerte.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **8**

* * *

 **Días antes, en el interior del bar Yoshikawa.**

Con notoria fatiga, Hisame Minamoto había logrado salir ileso de la disputa que seguía teniendo lugar en el interior de aquel local que compró –y que dio lugar a un tiroteo cerca de medio año atrás– por sugerencia de un conocido informante. El hombre aceptó asentarse en el bar hasta que lograra hacerse de un mejor sitio en Tokyo (para efectuar negocios poco honestos), pero no sospechó que el mismo sujeto que le aseguró que tendría buena clientela en aquel barrio, sería él mismo que más tarde lo vendería al grupo Yakuza.

Hacía unos cuantos minutos, Izaya Orihara en compañía de una joven de aspecto serio y una veintena de subordinados del "Demonio Rojo" irrumpieron en Yoshikawa y, con absoluta _amabilidad_ , habían solicitado un desalojo. El extranjero no entendió a primeras que pretendía el informante traicionándolo de ese modo tan reprochable, pero cuando se topó con él, bajo la protección de los callejones, éste se las ingenió para que una vez más confiara en sus palabras. Después de todo, no era habitual que a uno se le pidiera colaborar en la caza de un monstruo. Además, el informante, que irónicamente era ciego, confesó que sentía amor por los humanos e Hisame le contó que sentía lo mismo por cualquiera que decidiera comprometerse a trabajar para él.

"No pensé que Ikebukuro fuera un sitio interesante. Conocí a una persona que dice amar a cada uno de nosotros, no importa lo que hayamos hecho. Él podría conocer a un tío de lo más inmoral, casi repulsivo, y probablemente diría que lo ama."

Esas fueron las palabras que Hisame le dedicó a la _pequeña_ Martia tras aceptar seguir al informante de Shinjuku, aunque el propio Izaya negó en su momento el seguir manteniendo dicho trabajo. Como destilaba rabia cuando lo señaló, Hisame le reveló de buena gana que antes de tomar los negocios de su padre, un mafioso de poca monta, había sido miembro de unas farmacéuticas, allá en Italia. De ese modo cerraron un trato que ambos pensaron era "compensación suficiente".

Después de todo, Minamoto sabía que la intervención de Tanaka Tom y de otros dos recolectores de adeudos fue una casualidad y nada más. Aun así, lo que restaba era el decidir a quién culparía del estado de su gente. ¿Al informante o al monstruo? ¿A esa persona de lo más curiosa o a una totalmente desconocida para él?

Aventuró porqué Izaya, y aunque no lo supiera también Kazuka Heiwajima, querría tener una respuesta a la brevedad. Y, como cualquier otro hombre de negocios haría, Hisame se prometió encontrar el momento y sitio idóneos para dársela a conocer.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **9**

* * *

 **De regreso al momento actual, en el Hospital de Raira.**

Shinra Kishitani dio con el informante al recorrer los pasillos del hospital. Lo encontró de pie y de brazos cruzados, por fuera de la habitación dónde reposaban Mairu y Namie. No supo que la otra hermana había estado en el lugar tan solo unos minutos antes con el propósito de recibir las instrucciones finales de su hermano mayor. Las palabras de éste último fueron: "quédate con Mairu." Y Kururi se había limitado a dar un asentimiento con la cabeza, pero luego se marchó, sin decirle a nadie a qué sitio se dirigía.

El médico clandestino se acercó pero se detuvo en seco al ver el rostro de Izaya.

Aunque presumía de conocerlo mejor que nadie, lo cierto era que Shinra no terminaba por hacerse una idea de lo había causado en el informante su disputa contra Shizuo Heiwajima. Como habían transcurrido tan solo seis meses desde el accidente, Shinra no encontró nada en los ojos de su amigo que delatara lo que había ocurrido con él, aunque lo suponía e inquietaba bastante.

–¿Orihara-kun?

Izaya se giró por completo hacia el otro y le sonrió socarronamente.

–Esperaba que llegaras, Shinra. Necesitaba de alguien que careciera de toda sutileza, al menos en lo que respecta a este asunto. Quizá no los vea, pero me ha parecido que más de un citadino ha sentido cierta compasión por mí. Seguramente las enfermeras habrán pensado en ello y después, dado que me vieron acompañando a mis hermanas y a Namie, sus murmullos han sido realmente insoportables.

–Directo al punto, como siempre.

Shinra se colocó al lado de Izaya. Y no tardó en percatarse de que Izaya estaba feliz o aliviado, por alguna razón que no se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Quieres hablar de tu "saldada de cuentas"?

–No. No todavía.

–¿De tu ceguera?

Izaya arrugó la nariz imperceptiblemente.

–Es por este tipo de situación que nunca logré descartarte, Shinra.

–¿Cómo humano?

–Lo preciso sería decir que como "algo" con "humanidad". Y, por supuesto, digno de mi amor.

 _Pues nadie podrá negar que eres humano, aunque en ocasiones, seas uno muy irritante._

Shinra hubiera querido comportarse como siempre y sobresaltarse ante lo dicho. Le hubiera gustado decirle, con grandes espavientos, que se guardara sus palabras porque de lo contrario sentiría que engañaba a Celty. Luego el informante le diría que era un excéntrico y ahí quedaría por concluida la conversación.

Evidentemente no pudo hacer nada de aquello. No pudo porque entendió que era él, Shinra, el motivo por el cual Izaya había relajado sus rasgos, al punto de que nadie pensaría que no hacía más que repetirse su odio por el monstruo de Ikebukuro. Por lo anterior, Shinra reafirmó que Izaya encontraba de utilidad su consejo u observaciones aunque el informante nunca lo diera a entender abiertamente.

–¿Qué harás?

–Veré a Minamoto-san. Necesito _librarme_ del hombre cuanto antes.

–¿De qué manera?

–No pienso matarlo o herirlo siquiera, aunque no puedo dar por sentado que él comparta mi resolución. De hecho, creo que sigue molesto porque lo delaté ante Shiki-san y sus hombres. Aun así, no voy a terminar con la vida de ninguno de ellos (mis humanos). Hacerlo, sería darle mucha importancia a Shizuo.

–Si tiene importancia. No él, Shizuo, sino lo que ahora eres.

–Humm –Izaya empezó a jugar con los bajos de su abrigo.

–Tú lo sabes y yo también; no eres tan fuerte en ningún sentido como para pretender que ganaras esto –Shinra habló en el tono alegre que siempre usaba pero no fue suficiente como para que Izaya no captará lo que había detrás. Pese a todo, Shinra era capaz de mostrarle cierta fidelidad aun cuando bien sabían ambos que el médico no sentía ningún interés o cariño por los citadinos de Ikebukuro… Ni siquiera por el monstruo.

Puede que fuera de otro modo si el azar no le hubiera presentado a cierta dullahan años atrás…

–Durante los seis meses que siguieron a mi partida, estuve tratando de reducir esta limitación. Use a mis hermanas. Use a Namie. También al Awakusu y, por supuesto, a Minamoto-san. Logré hacer lo que me proponía, pero no consideré los efectos colaterales que tendrían lugar.

–¿Y cuáles podrían ser?

–Llegaron a importarme, Shinra. No por su valor en sí mismos como humanos sino por lo que lograban provocar en mí. Yo no busco eso. Me da lo mismo si estoy solo o no. Ser solitario no es algo que me de miedo o que me gustaría alejar. Aceptaría esa situación como hice durante toda mi vida. A mí me basta el saber que puedo amarlos y divertirme por ellos. Pero ahora no logro sentirlos cerca, ni un poco.

–Izaya… ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

–Por razones muy obvias. Tú puedes darte cuenta de lo que sucede al otro lado de la moneda, ¿no? Sabes del lado que yo no acepto, pero es conveniente que conozca.

–Uno no podría terminar de habituarse a esta sinceridad tuya. Sé que no te sentirás mejor hiriendo a Shizuo. Pero eso no es algo que no hayas aceptado ya. Ahora mismo no entiendo qué esperas de mí.

–Si eres mi amigo, no dirás nada. Y dejarás que el curso que dictamos siga como hasta el momento. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Quiero matar a Shizuo y para hacerlo tengo más de una forma (si acaso no muere en las próximas horas a causa de su estupidez). Estoy convencido de que he empleado de la mejor manera mi tiempo. Además, ¿qué podría importarte el desenlace de un segundo o tercer encuentro con el monstruo? Ni él ni yo somos prioridad en tu vida –Izaya rio–. Lo mejor de todo es que tampoco lo negarás.

Shinra quiso replicar pero se retractó. ¿Qué sentido tenía si el informante tenía razón?

–Eh, Shinra, dime ¿voy a sobreponerme a esto?

El joven Kishitani no tardó en contestar, si bien sabía que Izaya conocía de antemano la respuesta. No le mintió porque Izaya lo notaría enseguida y también porque le mostró su tristeza.

–No.

El informante no dijo nada sino hasta después de un rato.

Shinra esperó que revaluara su proceder, pero terminó por resignarse como muchas veces en el pasado.

–Entiendo. Tendré que arriesgarme –Izaya soltó un suspiro si bien dejó también entrever media sonrisa. Hizo el ademán de querer marcharse, pero se detuvo tras pensárselo mejor. Volvió a colocarse frente a Shinra–. Hay una duda que me ha rondado por la cabeza recientemente. ¿Por qué somos amigos? ¿Por qué aceptaste lo que yo era y continúe siendo?

–Porque somos humanos y por ello tenemos los mismos rasgos que cualquier otro. No importa si te rehúsas a creerlo… Déjalo, Orihara-kun. Si lo dejas en paz, Shizuo no tendrá motivos para seguir actuando como un monstruo. En cuanto al otro asunto, es posible que yo pueda ayudarte.

Izaya ocultó que se había conmovido ligeramente.

–Si supiera que tengo remedio, aceptaría. Pero ya es tarde.

Las palabras de Shinra se vieron interrumpidas por el timbre de su móvil.

Apartó por unos instantes su atención de Izaya.

[Ven a casa.]

[Se trata de Shizuo.]

Tras leer el mensaje, volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–Dile adiós de mi parte al monstruo. Ah, si llegara Vorona a darte problemas, basta con que le des el nombre de Martia. Sabrá qué hacer con el, estoy seguro. Considéralo mi manera de agradecerte el que hayas venido –Izaya ya se encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo y sacudió una mano en señal de despedida. No esperó que el médico le tomará por la muñeca. ¿Por qué…?

–Está bien, si no quieres que intervenga no lo hare. Pero dale término a tu conflicto. Y al de Shizuo –Izaya adivinó que no podría entender la expresión de Shinra aun cuando fuese capaz de verla.

–¿No te importa cómo?

–Si me dieras a elegir esperaría verlos a los dos vivos al final del día.

Izaya se llevó los dedos al tabique de la nariz.

–Eso no depende de mí. Quién tiene la última palabra es Shizuo.

–¿Eh?

–Ve a casa, Shinra. Seguro que Shizuo está ahí, ¿no?

–Pienso salvarlo. ¿Vale la pena que ahora vayas con el tal Minamoto?

–Oh, Shinra, claro que sí. No importa lo que suceda, no importa que haya cosas que cambien y otras que no: yo odio a Shizuo. Y él me odia a mí. La única diferencia es ahora yo tengo mejores razones.

Shinra soltó la muñeca de Izaya.

–Algo te traes entre manos.

–¿Cuando ha sido de otro modo? No desesperes, Shinra. Estoy dispuesto a permitir que veas nuestra caída, la cual llegará tarde o temprano, pero llegará. Mientras tanto, hay que seguir como siempre.

El médico soltó un suspiro y se revolvió el cabello.

–Tendré que consentir el que sean un caso perdido.

–Yo siempre he pensado que gran parte de nuestros conocidos lo son.

–Seguramente.

–Dale un vistazo a mis hermanas y a Namie-san, ¿quieres?

Shinra asintió y sin pensárselo mucho le dio un fugaz abrazo al informante, después, y con aire distraído, se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas con el borde de la bata mientras se dirigía a Kawagoe.

Izaya esperó que sus pasos dejaran de resonar en el pasillo y luego se dirigió a la salida del hospital.

Confiaría en que el resentimiento de Minamoto no resultara un impedimento para sus objetivos.

 _¿Qué habrás decidido?_

 _¿Tendré que matarte a ti también?_

 _¿O acaso te basta haber lastimado a esas dos?_

Izaya ignoró los cuchicheos de las enfermeras que lo juzgaban equivocadamente.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **¡Continuará!**

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima parte!_

* * *

 **Asami-Orihara:** ¡Hola, Asami-chan! Te agradezco el que te hayas pasado por la historia. Con respecto a lo que ahora piensa Shizuo, te digo que lo sabremos en la siguiente y última parte… Crucemos los dedos para que ninguno de nuestros dos chicos la cuente. ¡Besos!

 **Rose22:** ¡Hola, hola! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¿Qué te ha parecido el presente capítulo? Yo también estoy muy curiosa por saber qué hará nuestro Shizu-chan. Y, claro, ¡tampoco quiero que se maten, pero habrá que esperar para conocer la decisión final de ese par de loquillos! ¡Te mando un gran abrazo! (n_n)

 **Karasu-shiro:** A mi parecer tanto Shizuo como Izaya merecen una gran bofetada (una por cada conocido que se ha visto involucrado hasta el momento). Y, como era de esperarse, ¡acertaste! Coincido con respecto a las gemelas, aunque seguramente las ha de "querer" por igual. Uy, ¿y esto aplaco o agrando el dolor…? ¡Hasta la próxima, linda!

 **Kurosagi-chan:** ¡WOW! Muchas gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión y lo del comentario Guest no fue ninguna molestia, solo lo mencione para hacerte saber que supe que se trataba de ti. Ja, ja, ja. ¡Yo apoyo por completo a los hermanos Orihara y también a Kururi como informante! Dado su carácter la veo desempeñando un trabajo un tanto más intelectual que Mairu-chan (esa chica es una máquina de pelea). Ya veremos si Shizuo acepta o no que, pese a todo, es una persona noble… O eso espero. ¡Matta nee, Kurosagi-chan!

 **P.D.:** A mí también me parece que últimamente no hay mucha actividad por FF (hace un mohín). Esperemos que se trate de algo temporal.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Duelo de monstruos**

* * *

 **N. del A.** _¡Hola, hola! Al fin les traigo la cuarta parte… \\(n_n)/ Ya era hora, ¿no?_

 _En vista del final, estoy tentada a escribir un epilogo, ¿qué dicen? ¡Besos y abrazos a todos!_

 **Karasu-shiro y Asami-Orihara:** _¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_ _Espero que disfruten del capítulo._

 _¡Les mando un cálido abrazo a las dos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** El informante de Shinjuku – cuarta parte

* * *

 **10**

* * *

 **En algún edificio desconocido.**

Izaya Orihara tardó poco tiempo en llegar al sitio acordado por Hisame Minamoto. Lo anterior se explicaba fácilmente, o así lo pensó Izaya, porque sus habilidades como informante de alguna manera lograban compensar el daño que le había causado el monstruo. Claro, tenía que reconocer que la terrible rutina a la cual fue sometido por parte de Mairu debió de surtir algún efecto positivo y no únicamente mucho dolor (y vergüenza).

Sea como fuere, hacia bastante tiempo que Izaya no requería de mapas o indicaciones de ningún tipo para orientarse en el barrio sino que se limitaba a visualizar mentalmente cada una de las calles y callejones que conformaban su antigua zona de caza. Al respecto de esto, y convenientemente para ambos, Minamoto pidió reunirse con Izaya en el mismo edificio dónde hablaron la primera vez sobre el bar Yoshikawa y sus fallidos planes futuros (aunque en el momento, Minamoto no fue capaz de prever los resultados de su fe ciega).

Al llegar al último cuarto, Izaya se alegró de reconocer que el hombre estaba solo.

Si bien el informante no se enteró de la amigable sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Minamoto, el primero supo que el extranjero se alegraba de verlo, sin importar cuales fueran sus razones. Sin prisa alguna, el hombre se levantó de su silla y con cautela tomó un desarmador que había colocado en la superficie de una desvencijada mesa. El que lo utilizara o no dependía por completo de la decisión del informante.

–Estoy seguro de que puedo adivinar perfectamente el motivo que has tenido para interrumpirme, Minamoto-san –dijo Izaya al tiempo que evitaba poner su extraña _mirada_ sobre el otro.

–Llámeme Hisame, somos lo que se dice "socios", después de todo. Y al respecto de lo que menciona, le digo que yo le creo totalmente, _signore_ –dijo Minamoto acercándose al informante–, no le mentí cuando dije que me había dejado pasmado su código a seguir. Un hombre como yo podría llegar a pensar que lo ha visto todo; no esperé encontrarme nunca con alguien que me dijera que cada ser humano merece ser amado. Sabiendo ese detalle, créame cuando le digo que siento profundamente su… condición.

Izaya soltó una risilla que al otro le sonó como una señal de ligero nerviosismo.

–¿Tanto odia al _signor_ Shizuo Heiwajima como para buscar herirlo? Ahora mismo estoy muy tentado (pero solo tentado) a ensuciarme las manos por usted. Sería capaz de mandar matar al joven Heiwajima, pero no estoy seguro si pueda pasar por alto las veces en que he sido traicionado.

–Estoy al tanto de eso, Hisame-san. Y pienso probarte que, aun con todo lo que ha pasado, te amo a ti también. Aunque eres muy aburrido y predecible, te amo por ser lo que eres –dijo Izaya con aquel tono desapasionado que Shizuo había captado en su última reunión.

Izaya se percató de que el hombre estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Pero, como si el asunto que trataban fuera completamente ordinario, Izaya se recargó en actitud despreocupada en el barandal de hierro que estaba tras de sí. Ambas manos las dejó descansar en el barrote pues el gesto le brindaba cierta estabilidad y confianza en su entorno ahora que no era capaz de ver.

–¿Eso es cierto, _signore_? ¿Me ama aun cuando lastimé a su hermana y secretaria?

–No tengo ninguna consideración especial con ellas. Como seres humanos que son, ciertamente las amo y quizá encuentre molesto lo que has hecho, pero no terminas por entenderme: el que yo ame a los demás no significa que busque su bienestar de ningún modo. Créeme que no lo procuro. En realidad, me parece igual de satisfactorio si sufren o no. Yo amo… amé observar sus diversas reacciones.

 _Y sus sentimientos torcidos._

Minamoto adoptó una expresión seria pero siguió hablando calmadamente. Aun así, sus palabras siguieron dándose de manera rápida y con un marcado acento al que Izaya ya se había acostumbrado.

–Entiendo. Puedo ver que tiene razones para querer muerto a quien le privó de disfrutar su pasatiempo.

–Entonces, ¿seguirás ayudándome o no? –dijo Izaya sin importarle dar muestras de impaciencia. Si Shizuo no había muerto aun, no tardaría en hacerlo. Eso era un escenario muy probable. Tan probable que el informante no deseaba perdérselo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Usted ama a los humanos, y yo lo respeto por eso. Yo amo a mi familia, amo a mi pequeña Martia, y también a mis empleados y por eso no puedo perdonarlo. Sin embargo, usted gana: si acaso puedo seguir contemplando a seres tan retorcidos como Heiwajima y usted mismo, con gusto seré un hipócrita. Lo que he de advertirle es que no dé por sentado que yo no pueda ser capaz de flanquear ante Kasuka Heiwajima.

–No me decepcionaras en ese caso y yo nunca deberé dudar de mis humanos otra vez… –las siguientes palabras de Izaya quedaron ahogadas abruptamente y fueron reemplazadas por un quejido de dolor.

El informante se dobló por la cintura y se llevó una mano al vientre herido. Y hubiera caído de rodillas si no fuera porque Minamoto volvió a clavarle el desarmador en el otro costado. La fuerza que usó el hombre bastó para hundir casi por completo el arma en el cuerpo del otro.

–En verdad lo admiro, signor Orihara –Minamoto recuperó el aliento, retiró el desarmador con cierto esfuerzo y, tras herir al informante a la altura del hombro, le propinó una patada justo en el sitio donde la sangre salía a borbotones. Izaya dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás y luego cayó por encima del barandal donde, momentos antes, había estado recargado.

Izaya terminó por aterrizar con un golpe sordo en el primer nivel.

 _Duele, pero al menos de este modo yo gano._

 _Le probare a todos, a Shinra… que soy un hombre de palabra._

Desde lo alto, el extranjero le dio un vistazo al informante quien de rato en rato dejaba escapar quedas protestas. Luego Minamoto se limpió las manos con un paño que había dispuesto para la ocasión. Aun cuando Orihara lo hubo traicionado, Minamoto mantuvo presente que el joven no terminaba por caer de su gracia. Realmente había logrado simpatizar con él y apostó porque éste también lo sabía.

–Ha sido todo un gusto conocerlo, Izaya –Minamoto se giró sobre sí mismo y se preparó para marcharse del lugar–. _¡ArrivederLa!_

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **11**

* * *

 **En los alrededores de un edificio de Kawagoe.**

Cuando Shinra regresó a su departamento no se sobresaltó ante la sola presencia de Celty, quien estaba sentada sobre la orilla de la calle. Shinra permaneció de pie hasta que logró normalizar su respiración.

–¿Dónde están los demás? ¿No estaban Shizuo y Vorona contigo? –el médico se acercó a la dullahan y tomó asiento a su lado. Ella sacó el PDA para explicarle lo que había ocurrido sin ahondar en detalles.

[Estuvo aquí Kururi.]

[Me parece que habló con Shizuo antes de volver con su hermana. Eso sucedió mientras Vorona me dijo que debía marcharse por algo que le dijiste y, durante ese tramo, perdí de vista a Shizuo.]

[Podemos hacernos una idea de adónde ha ido.]

–¿Por qué no lo buscaste…? –Shinra se detuvo a media frase–. Sí, creo que hiciste lo correcto. Le pasé a Vorona, como quien dice, un recado de parte de Orihara-kun.

 _Sabía que de nada serviría que yo tratara de salvar al monstruo. Sabía que no lo encontraría._

Celty ocultó su impotencia y optó por escuchar a Shinra.

–¿Qué se supone que tendríamos que hacer? Lo prudente sería dejar que esos dos arreglen para bien o mal sus diferencias de una vez por todas… –Shinra calló cuando pensó en la conversación que mantuvo con el informante y también en el afecto que sabía se profesaban Celty y Shizuo.

–Creo que Izaya se ha resignado a su suerte. Me buscó para despedirse, o esa impresión me dio. Y, para colmo, me ha soltado que siendo su amigo no debo intervenir. Se lo he prometido.

[A Shizuo no le has prometido nada.]

Celty se guardó para sí la sospecha de que, aun cuando Shinra llamara "amigos" indistintamente a Shizuo e Izaya, sí que tenía prioridades que le harían optar por no ir contra los deseos del segundo.

[¿Qué harás?]

–Quizá el deber de un amigo no implica que siempre tenga que cumplir sus caprichos, ¿cierto?

 _Te lo dije hace poco, Orihara-kun. Tú y yo somos humanos y por eso también somos amigos._

 _Además, no logró adivinar si pretendes o no que ambos salgan vivos de esto._

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **12**

* * *

 **En algún edificio desconocido.**

Shizuo Heiwajima logró dar con el sitio señalado por Kururi, pero vaciló unos instantes en la entrada; estaba al tanto de que tenía varios motivos para irse y solo uno para quedarse. Se había dado cuenta de lo último durante aquel estado entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia en el que se sumergió cuando perdió de vista a la pulga y un poco antes cuando supo que Izaya estaba ciego. Hecho por el cual era culpado (al punto de exigir su muerte), aunque Shizuo solo recordaba haberle golpeado con la tapa de una coladera y nada más.

 _Debo odiarlo. Eso es lo esperado._

Sin embargo, lo que le hizo adentrarse fue aceptar que no disponía de mucho tiempo y también porque sospechó que la odiosa pulga estaba en una situación similar.

Y luego estaba el único motivo…

El guardaespaldas terminó por avanzar hacia el interior del edificio.

No se oía absolutamente nada, salvo los ruidos que el propio monstruo hacía a cada paso dado. Mientras recorría el almacén y dada alguno que otro traspié, se llevó las manos al cuello de la camisa para desabotonar el primer botón… De lo contrario, Shizuo sentiría que se estaba ahogando y se quedaría encogido al pie de las escaleras, sin ser capaz de darle un cierre a lo que había desencadenado.

 _¿Será verdad que moriré de modo tan patético? ¿Por él? ¿Por la odiosa pulga?_

Encontró a Izaya en el último cuarto, justo cuando sus fuerzas parecían querer abandonarlo definitivamente. El informante estaba tendido en el suelo, sin moverse siquiera un poco. Bajo su cuerpo se había formado una sábana de sangre.

El monstruo de Ikebukuro suspiró y se arrodilló al lado de su enemigo caído sin esperar ninguna explicación de su parte. En cambio, se quedó contemplándolo un rato, sin saber que era lo que se estaba gestando en sus adentros pero que, de cierta manera, le daba un motivo para no huir.

Izaya fue quien rompió el silencio.

–Así que sigues vivo, monstruo –dijo en tono hueco.

 _Aunque sé que solo podía tratarse de ti, tus zancadas son inconfundibles._

 _Además apestas a cigarro._

–Tú también –replicó Shizuo sin entender el fugaz alivio que vio en el rostro de la pulga.

Izaya no dijo nada durante un rato. En parte porque hablar le suponía un esfuerzo enorme y también porque no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Su expresión se tornó apesadumbrada aun cuando trató de poner las muecas que siempre le había dedicado a su enemigo. En tanto, éste se dejó caer tendido en el suelo, con el pecho contra el suelo pues de ese modo respiraba de mejor manera.

No apartó su atención de Izaya.

–¿Cómo…?

–Fue Kururi. Intervino tu teléfono –se adelantó Shizuo sin decir que la gemela fue hasta Kawagoe para abogar por sus hermanos–; supo de tu llamada con el desgraciado.

–No me sorprende en absoluto que haya logrado instruir a Kururi como informante e incluso lograr que Mairu volviera a mí. Tú… –Izaya ejerció mayor presión sobre el vientre, pero esto no impidió que siguiera desangrándose–, tú en cambio sí encontrarías raro lo que ha hecho… Hisame-san.

–Él te hizo esto… ¿por qué habría de extrañarme? Lo mereces, no me cabe la menor duda.

 _Oh, sí que lo merezco. Tienes razón._

–Ja… estúpido monstruo… –Izaya embozó media sonrisa–. Sobre Minamoto… ¿no tendrías que estar con Kazuka? –Izaya titubeó ligeramente por temor a que el monstruo pudiera marcharse.

–Vorona lo mantendrá… a salvo –Shizuo inhaló profundamente–, y porque… no tendría yo que… estar en otro lado sino es aquí… maldita pulga.

–Tendré que felicitarme por lograr que te dieras… cuenta, ¿eh?

Izaya estiró su mano ensangrentada y acertó a sentir bajo ella el corazón agitado de Shizuo.

No apartó su mano y Shizuo la aceptó.

–Este… este momento no ha resultado como yo esperaba… Al menos no completamente.

–¿Estás decepcionado?

–No… tú me quitaste a todos ellos… Al menos me debías que yo pudiera tenerte a ti…

–¿Qué tan enfermo estás como… para creerlo así?

–¿Crees que me equivoco?

A su pesar, Shizuo respondió y luego le pareció que sus alrededores estaban deformándose para después desvanecerse con angustiosa lentitud.

–No.

–Shizuo…

–Mmm…

–¿Estamos a mano?

–No lo sé. ¿Lo estamos… Izaya?

–Puede que lo sepamos… o puede que no. ¿Estás arrepentido?

–A saber… –Shizuo pareció adormilarse.

–Lo que yo sé… es que Vorona seguramente ya encontró a Hisame… Le di a tu kohai el nombre de la sobrina del sujeto. ¿La crees capaz de chantajear a la gente…? Eres un idiota, Shizu-chan. Si te hubieras quedado donde Shinra, tendrías garantizado vivir.

–¿Piensas que no lo consideré?

Izaya abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Shizuo formó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

–Quiero odiarte, monstruo.

–Ya encontraras la manera de lograrlo.

 _Y yo también, pulga._

–¿Detecto un dejo de optimismo?

–No, no soy tan idiota como para pensarlo…

 _Si no eres un idiota, Shizu-chan, eres algo mucho peor…_

 _Pero… no puedo decir que no lo esperaba de tu parte._

 _Esto es mejor que nada…_

El informante cerró los ojos y se sumió en una oscuridad más profunda que cualquier otra que le hubiera envuelto en el pasado. Como esperó, sus pensamientos fueron sobre el monstruo.

 _Ah, Shizu-chan, no podría decirte si somos monstruos o humanos._

 _Sé que somos iguales…_

 _Quién podría saber si eso fue lo que dio pie a que caváramos nuestra propia tumba apenas nos conocimos._

 _Eso sí…_

… _Fue muy divertido…_

 _¿Querrías seguir jugando conmigo durante un rato más?_

Izaya rio suavemente. Una mano dejó de hacer presión sobre la herida, pero la otra se mantuvo cerca del corazón del monstruo.

 _Ya me doy cuenta de que puedo seguir riendo porque eres diferente a los demás._

 _Y porque, como alguien pudo haber dicho alguna vez, aun puedo verlos sintiéndolos…_

 _Habría que seguir con esto… Shizu-chan._

Sin poder dar la espalda, Izaya se llevó la mano libre a los ojos para ocultarlos de Shizuo, aunque puede que éste ya se hubiera desvanecido, sin que el informante se hubiera percatado todavía.

 _¡¿Pero qué cosas digo?! No es como si dependiera de nosotros, ¿o sí?_

 _Resulte como resulte, termine como termine el día de hoy, aguarda por mí… monstruo._

 _Si morimos o no, aún no hemos terminado._

 _Yo debo odiarte. Eso es lo que se espera de nosotros._

 _No importa lo que podamos pensar o sentir._

–Nos odiamos ¿cierto, Shizu-chan? Siempre lo haremos.

 _Así de retorcida es… nuestra relación._

 _Y eso está bien para los dos._

–¿Cierto… Shizu-chan?

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **¿Continuará?**

 _Ustedes eligen. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Duelo de monstruos**

* * *

 **N. del A.** _¡Hola, hola! Antes que nada, ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia!_

 _Espero no decepcionarlos con el final. ¡Besos y abrazos! \\(n_n)/_

 **P.D.** _Si alguno de ustedes me hace saber su opinión, les responderé por PM._

 **Asami-chan, Karasu-shiro y Kurosagi-chan:** _les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Han sido muy motivadores para mí. ¡Le mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una!_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 **13**

* * *

 **En el interior del Hospital General.**

A Izaya Orihara lo espabilaron las risas y voces, muy diferentes entre sí, que se filtraban de un cuarto a otro. Le sonaron lo suficientemente distantes como para saber que él se encontraba a salvo de curiosos, pero pudo reconocer perfectamente a quiénes estaban ofreciéndole compañía al monstruo de Ikebukuro.

Al parecer, el último se mantuvo en silencio.

Izaya sonrió sin saber que no se encontraba solo.

Y cuando supo que no se encontraba solo, sonrió para sus adentros.

–Y bien ¿qué tal ha resultado todo, Orihara-kun?

–A resultado en un completo desastre –admitió Izaya dejándose caer otra vez en la mullida almohada. Al hacerlo, sintió las vendas que envolvían con fuerza sus heridas. Heridas que nunca le supusieron un dolor parecido al hecho por Shizuo Heiwajima.

Pero, por alguna razón, Izaya no encontró hiriente sentirse alejado del resto de los humanos –de la mayoría de ellos– o al menos no como antes.

–No esperabas nada diferente.

–No.

–¿Ya está hecho?

Izaya se giró al sitio dónde sabía que se encontraba su amigo.

–¿Tú qué piensas al respecto?

–Creo que habiendo sentido un verdadero sufrimiento, estás ahora satisfecho.

–Así que eso piensas. ¿Y si acaso te contara que Minamoto-san actuó de un modo que satisfizo mis deseos, sin importar lo retorcidos que hayan sido?

–Quizá me compadecería del hombre siendo que no conozco lo que hizo Vorona con él. Logramos salvar a Shizuo, pero no pienso que Minamoto la haya librado. Pero deberías confiar en que solo se trata de una suposición improbable; él te agradaba y te ayudó.

–Es un lástima –dijo e hizo caso omiso de una punzada en el vientre–. Tienes razón; ese humano buscó hacerme feliz. Hubiera querido agradecerle.

Al médico le pareció detectar cierta tristeza en las palabras del informante. Y, mientras Izaya ignoraba la mirada atenta con la cual era observado, Shinra reparó en las risas de las gemelas Orihara que le llegaron desde el cuarto contiguo.

Dadas sus próximas palabras, Izaya también las escuchó.

–Eh, Shinra –el informante se pasó una mano por los ojos distraídamente–, siendo que no cumpliste con tu promesa, ¿qué podemos concluir?

Shinra se levantó de su asiento antes de responder.

–Podemos concluir que, en efecto, somos humanos.

–Una respuesta algo atípica de ti. Pero sé que sonríes, ¿cierto?

–Cierto. Aun así te pediré que le des una disculpa a Celty por todos los problemas que has causado (y si te rehúsas, te obligaré). No creas que puedo pasar por alto el lio que supuso proteger a Yuhei-san. Y, por supuesto, mantenerte vivo.

 _No lo pasare por alto aun cuando somos humanos…_

 _Y también amigos._

–No tengo energía para discutir contigo. Ya le diré a Celty que compensaré esto.

 _Lo mejor será que guarde fuerzas para lidiar con alguien más._

 _Al parecer se nos ha concedido una segunda oportunidad._

 _¿Qué querrás hacer con ella, Shizu-chan?_

–¿Habrá alguna razón que permitió que nada "lamentable" haya sucedido?

–Pensé que no creías en divinidades.

–No lo hago. Pero sería muy estúpido de mi parte desperdiciar esto; hay un sinfín de nuevas posibilidades. Por ejemplo, puedo trozar el corazón de Shizuo de la mejor manera posible. Es algo simple por lo que ha pasado y, cómo seguramente sospechas, ese fue el único motivo que tuve para confiar en Minamoto y permitir que me apuñalara y me dejara a mi suerte. Opté por dejar mi vida a manos de la decisión de Shizuo. Fuera cual fuera.

 _Después de todo, no hubo nadie que le hubiera podido impedir matarme._

–Y aun cuando dices que ese es tu objetivo (o, mejor dicho, lo fue durante más de seis meses), no creo que lo sigas, Orihara-kun –dijo Shinra con un tono curioso pero confiado–. Cuando buscaste acabar con Shizuo y lograr que se acercara a ti hace días, supiste que, no importa lo que hagas o lo mucho que trates de evitarlo, lo necesitas. Lo necesitas vivo y a tu lado. Ambos pensamos lo mismo, ¿lo negarás?

 _Negarlo sería lo que terminaría por convertirte en un idiota, Izaya._

Los ojos de Shinra e Izaya se encontraron pese a que, para el primero, el mundo seguía siendo un sitio lleno de color y de vida. En cambio, el segundo, casi al instante, pensó que podía aceptar saber lo anterior y que también no estaría mal el solo sentir a los humanos, aunque no fuera capaz de verlos nuevamente.

–No. No lo niego, Shinra.

 _Me siento tal cual lo has dicho: No puedo y…_

… _no quiero matarlo._

 _Lo quiero vivo y también lo quiero a mi lado._

 _De ese modo estaremos a mano._

 _Y no importará lo que se espere de unos monstruos como somos nosotros dos._

Izaya se dirigió a Shinra antes de que éste se marchara.

–Seré un monstro para aceptar a Shizuo y también seré un humano para aceptarte a ti.

Shinra soltó una risilla por dos motivos: uno fue su amistad; el otro, una posible.

–Aplaudo tu decisión, Orihara-kun –dijo con sinceridad y después añadió en tono menos solemne–: ¡Y qué mejor que Shizuo haya llegado justo a tiempo para escucharla!

Tanto el médico como Shizuo notaron que el informante se mostró súbitamente tenso antes de fuera capaz de relajar su expresión. Shinra le dedicó una mirada extraña al guardaespaldas antes de tratar a cada uno de sus visitantes que seguramente estarían preguntándose a dónde habría ido el enfermo.

Apenas se hubo marchado Shinra del cuarto, el guardaespaldas se permitió acercarse al informante. Éste fingió haberse recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.

–Tú siempre serás un inoportuno, Shizu-chan.

El aludido puso una mueca, pero buscó no enfadarse.

–Entonces, ¿debo creer que te has rendido?

–Eso depende de que consideres mi rendición.

Shizuo enarcó una ceja y luego se atrevió a formular una pregunta, pero no estaba muy seguro de si querría una respuesta sincera o no.

–¿Encontraste una razón para odiarme?

 _O seguir haciéndolo._

–Tengo muchas.

 _Pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme ante ninguna si acaso eso quieres saber._

–Yo no.

–¿Eh? –Izaya se giró por completo al monstruo. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, Shizuo se adelantó:

–Haz dicho que serás un monstro para poder aceptarme. ¿Por qué no querrías intentar matarme una segunda vez, estúpida pulga?

Lo que diría Izaya, dejó un tanto perplejo al monstruo.

–Porque no creo merecer estar solo, Shizu-chan. Ese es un castigo lo suficientemente cruel como para tratar de escapar. Tú me los quitaste y no pude siquiera buscar alguna manera de evitarlo. Tú me arrebataste a mis humanos, a todos... Ahora solo me resta sobreponerme contigo –dijo el informante encogiéndose de hombros–. Me atrevo a decir que nuestra experiencia cercana a la muerte te habrá puesto a cavilar en el asunto. Ahora es tu turno.

 _Dime que piensas y sé sincero._

 _De lo contrario, ¿cómo podría comprenderte?_

 _Ya no puedo._

–Creí odiarte, pulga, y quizá lo haga todavía. Pero, aun con todo, pienso que hubiera preferido dejarte morir antes de… – _Arrebatarte a los humanos_ –. Seguramente hubiera sido lo más piadoso aun cuando representas todo lo malo de este mundo.

 _Tal parece que eres tan humano como para no poder soportar no verlos._

 _Solo por eso…_

 _Te pido perdón, pulga._

–Lo siento.

–Un "lo siento" no me basta –replicó Izaya, repentinamente enojado.

–Ya lo sé.

–Dirás que yo herí a Tanaka Tom y que también traté de matarte a ti y a tu hermano, pero no es justo, ¿sabes? A mí me sucedió lo mismo por tu culpa y la mía. Pero no estamos a mano de ningún modo.

–¿Y por qué tendría yo más culpa que tú? –dijo Shizuo con cierta severidad.

–¡Tú no dejaste que te amara! Yo… quizá no sea lo mismo el odiarte que decir que odio no amarte, pero simplemente no es justo. El único que ha perdido soy yo. Lo admito: estaba dispuesto a herirte si lográbamos sobrevivir a esto. Pero…

–¿Qué?

–Ya estoy cansado. ¿Qué sigue, monstruo? Resta seguir diciendo que nos odiamos y buscar que todos piensen que terminaremos por destruirnos y, al hacerlo, gritar que también acabaremos con Ikebukuro.

–Izaya…

El informante posó su mirada en Shizuo a sabiendas de que lograba incomodar a la mayoría de ese modo. Sin embargo, Shizuo despreció el esfuerzo del informante y terminó por sentarse en el borde de la cama.

–Digas lo que digas, yo puedo entenderte. No es importante pensar en lo que hicimos en el pasado. El hecho es que nos ganamos el odio el uno del otro. Ya me has dejado en claro que no podremos salir vivos si no cambiamos. Y quizá eso, está destructiva relación nuestra, es solo resultado de que somos unos monstruos completos. Pero voy a dejar que ganes esto; si yo te basto a cambio del resto, puedo permitírmelo.

Al terminar de hablar, Shizuo creyó sentirse terriblemente agotado. Y, en igual medida, creyó ser envuelto por alivio. Un alivio que hubiera pedido de tardarse unos segundos más en llegar. Se equivocó al pensar que Izaya no lo sentiría con él.

Tras suspirar, Izaya se apoyó en el hombro de Shizuo.

–Estúpido monstruo. Estúpido Shizu-chan. De modo que sí te has puesto a pensar, ¿eh? –Izaya soltó una risa temblorosa–. Eso que me cuentas me alegra, pero yo en verdad no puedo perdonarte ni un poco. Por confiarme tus pensamientos, es que te lo hago saber. No puedo olvidarme de que has puesto un muro en medio de mí y de todo lo demás. De _todo_ … ¿Qué dios podría perdonarte si antes no fue un ciego?

Aun si Izaya hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta, Shizuo no ocultó su expresión alicaída.

–No espero que lo hagas.

–No puedo perdonarte. No puedo porque yo realmente quiero verte.

 _¿Quién lo diría, Shizu-chan? Es cierto que quizá contigo aun podré reír._

 _Yo también comparto el sentimiento, pulga. Aunque haz montado un horrible espectáculo para que me diera cuenta, yo jugare contigo durante el mayor tiempo posible._

Shizuo pasó un brazo en torno al informante.

–Quizá no sea justo y quizá no lo merezcas en absoluto, pero yo te contaré del mundo. Y así lo verás. ¿Eso sería suficiente?

–No, pero quizá sea un buen comienzo.

–Sí… Confiaremos en que así es.

Al momento, Izaya supo que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba ya no resultaba tan abrumadora.

–¿No tenías gente a la cual atender, Shizu-chan?

–Tú también, pulga, pero ellos pueden esperar.

 _Al final, tú y yo somos iguales._

 _Somos monstruos y también somos humanos._

 _Somos el monstruo de Ikebukuro y el informante de Shinjuku._

 _En parte somos Izaya Orihara y Shizuo Heiwajima._

 _Y eso está bien para los dos._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-fin-**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Duelo de monstruos**

* * *

 **N. del. A.** _He aquí un extra..._ _¡Gracias por leer!_ _¡Saludos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo extra**

* * *

El monstruo de Ikebukuro se detuvo ante la puerta que daba al departamento de Izaya Orihara. Y, a su pesar, escuchó satisfecho la risa estridente de Mairu y la voz neutral de Namie.

Cuando el guardaespaldas se decidió a entrar se vio ante una escena demasiado extraña, pues nunca imaginó que fuera posible que esas personas pudieran presentarse ante él con un aire tan familiar y hogareño: Namie estaba de pie, en la cocina, con Mairu a su lado. Y en la sala, frente al sillón más ancho y sentados en el piso, se encontraban los otros dos hermanos.

La primera pareja al parecer se encontraba preparando el té, y la segunda en sus labores como informantes. Aun cuando Izaya había cedido en sus intentos de buscar vengarse de Shizuo, y para ello requirió el préstamo de las habilidades de sus hermanas, éstas seguían brindándole el mismo apoyo.

–Ohayou gozaimasu –saludó Shizuo, al tiempo que se despojaba de su pesado abrigo.

Namie inclinó la cabeza por toda respuesta, Mairu se abalanzó a sus brazos y parloteó algo de lo que solo fue capaz de entenderse "Yuhei-san", Kururi respondió en voz suave e Izaya le dedicó media sonrisa, pero con una mirada vacía, carente de emociones.

Shizuo apartó su mirada.

Aunque el humor de Izaya últimamente resultaba demasiado impredecible, Shizuo no pudo ignorar que, aun sentado en el suelo, el informante lucía realmente miserable, más que de costumbre. Así, cuando se hubieron quedado los dos solos, Shizuo no pudo evitar preguntar qué estaba mal con él.

–Eh, pulga, ¿por qué tienes esa cara larga? –soltó–. ¿Sucede algo?

Shizuo tomó una botella de leche del interior del refrigerador. Debido a sus constantes visitas, prácticamente diarias, siempre se encontraba con una buena provisión de botellas y si tenía suerte con alguno que otro dulce.

Izaya giró el rostro hacia el lugar dónde sabía que estaba Shizuo y luego se dejó caer sentado sobre el sillón. Se llevó ambas manos al tabique de la nariz y después encaró al otro.

–No creo poder hacer esto, Shizu-chan. Esto es... es mucho más difícil de lo que yo pensé... –dijo Izaya en un tono tal que Shizuo no tardó en acercarse–. Yo quiero verlos. No puedo no verlos. No basta oírlos, no basta que sepa lo que hacen. Las palabras, los sonidos no son suficientes como para que yo logre entender lo que sucede... Aunque trate de imaginarlos, simplemente no puedo...

–Izaya, no voy a mentirte porque, al final, tú lo sabes también: no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Pensé que yo te bastaba a cambio del resto –dijo Shizuo con ligera burla–. Además quizá no sea mala idea que te resignes a solo escucharlos. En realidad, cuando eras capaz de ver nunca estuviste contento o satisfecho. No, a ti lo que te gusta es manipular a los demás y ver como se destruyen entre ellos. Aun hoy has sido capaz de poner de tu parte a tus hermanas. Tú eres el mismo bastardo de siempre.

–Shizuo, estoy realmente sorprendido: no puedo creer que hayas sido tan cruel como para decirme que te alegras de mi ceguera. Ya lo decía yo: tú estás aquí para asumir tu responsabilidad.

–¿Mi responsabilidad? Él que te hayas tropezado y golpeado en la nuca nada tuvo que ver conmigo.

–Cierto, ese "accidente" fue culpa de tu kohai. –Izaya apenas pudo ocultar el desprecio de sus palabras, pero se recompuso luego de inspirar hondo–. ¿No crees que la oscuridad que me cubre es aterradora? ¿No crees que ahora tengo miedo a cada momento? ¿Crees que miento cuando te digo que temo lo que puedas hacer? –dijo Izaya con tono juguetón.

–Quédate tranquilo. No pienso siquiera alzarte la voz –dijo Shizuo con la esperanza de resultar cruel.

–Realmente estoy emocionado. Eres monstruoso.

–Di lo que quieras. A ti te daría lo mismo que alguien se mostrara comprensivo contigo. Lo que hago es lo más que puedo hacer para ayudarte. Confórmate con eso.

–Shizuo, tienes razón. Todo lo que has dicho es cierto. Pero aunque yo diga que eres un monstruo, lo cierto es que no eres tal, no en el sentido que había pensado en todo caso. Tú eres una buena persona. Por eso te pregunto, ¿estás buscando que te odie con eso que me has dicho? ¿Quieres que grite lo mucho que te odio? Ah, Shizu-chan, no seas idiota.

Shizuo lo miró con detenimiento y con tal intensidad que incluso Izaya pudo darse cuenta.

–Yo no te odio, Shizuo. Yo nunca te odie. Aunque seas iracundo e irracional y tal vez aburrido, no pude odiarte en serio. Lo que odie fue no poder amarte. Por eso puedes seguir gritándome todo lo que gustes, puedes reclamarme lo que soy. Pero te aseguro que, aunque no pueda ver o entenderte, y aunque no he mentido cuando he dicho que siento que el corazón se me encoge por esta oscuridad que me acompaña, yo no puedo odiarte. Y si no puedo odiarte, entonces tú no puedes apartarte de mí.

Shizuo pensó que, pesé al discurso dado con voz monótona, había algo más detrás de esas palabras.

–Pulga... ¿qué esperas escuchar de mí? Di la verdad.

–Ahora mismo querría esa comprensión que te niegas a darme, ya sea que me creas o no. Y después me gustaría oírte decir que nos bastamos el uno al otro.

Shizuo no se movió de su sitio durante unos momentos. Pero después se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Izaya.

–Yo te creo, Izaya. Por eso soy un imbécil.

Izaya soltó una risilla y estiró su mano para sentir la mejilla del otro.

–Pero a mí no me importa si este monstruo que tengo delante es un imbécil. Después de todo, es el único que nunca se dejará engañar y que, sin embargo, tampoco se irá. ¿Cierto?

–¿No te importa saber que no me he marchado a causa de la culpa y por lo feliz que me hace sentir el no ser temido?

–Shizu-chan si esas son las cosas que no me han importado desde que te conocí, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo podría cambiar de parecer? Además, créeme que no eres el único que sabe cuándo uno miente. Tú lo has dicho: la verdad es que tú no eres responsable por lo que pasó y es evidente que tampoco te sientes culpable.

El guardaespaldas no protestó.

En su lugar, dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Siénteme entonces –repuso Shizuo con suavidad. Aun apoyado sobre sus rodillas, Shizuo se estiró para besar a Izaya–. Estarás bien, Izaya. Estaremos bien. Somos un par de monstruos que pueden entenderse el uno al otro. Y eso está bien para los dos.

Izaya sintió los dedos de Shizuo recorrerle el cuello y luego el descenso que efectuaron sobre su espalda. Pese al tacto, permaneció quieto y durante un rato guardó silencio. Luego dijo:

–Shizu-chan, déjame verte, ¿vale?

Shizuo asintió.

–Si eso quieres, está bien. Después de todo, no me dejarás de nuevo en el mundo de los humanos.

 _Y si lo haces, no estaré solo._

–Ellos no nos sientan en absoluto, ¿verdad? Ellos no pueden entender y tampoco aceptar a seres como tú y yo.

–Izaya, tú y yo nos bastamos el uno al otro.

Ante esa señal, Izaya se abrazó a Shizuo.

–Dime, Shizuo, ¿qué ha ocurrido el día de hoy? ¿Qué puedes recordar que sea interesante? ¿A qué humanos puedo yo seguir y luego atormentar...?

–Ja, estúpida pulga, eres monstruosa –dijo Shizuo con aire cariñoso–, pero quizá sí tenga algo que contarte. He aguzado la vista –dijo medio en broma.

–Muero por saberlo

–¿No puedes esperar?

–Sí, puedo esperar –rio el informante.

 _Esperé varios años por ti, por eso puedo esperar un poco más._

–Pulga, hace rato ¿en verdad estabas triste?

–Sí, pero ya no.

Shizuo sonrió y besó el cuello de Izaya.

Pero solo cuando besó sus labios, el informante pudo saber lo felices que ambos eran y le dio lo mismo si acaso eran o no un par de monstruos.

 **...**


End file.
